Eclipsed
by The Fico
Summary: The Force Unleashed from Juno's view
1. Chapter 1

Hand Picked

Juno Eclipse stood staring at her latest assignment orders. Lord Vader himself had plucked her from all of the Imperial pilots for a special assignment. The only question was what the hell the mission was. Usually, orders came from commanding officers, with detailed objectives and goals. But this was different. The orders could not have been more vague, which of course meant that it was confidential and it would be her last assignment.

The pilot finally made it to the hangar, and looked up at the ship she would be flying, the _Rogue Shadow._ It was quite the ship. The design definitely borrowed from other Imperials crafts, such as the Eta-2 interceptor and the TIE fighters. Not to mention the advanced hyperdrive, sensory arrays, sublight engines and a prototype-cloaking device.

Juno sat on one of the nearby plasteel containers, and tried to sort out how she got here in the first place. Growing up on Corulag was not as perfect as people always thought it was. After her mom died, Juno's father became increasingly stricter and admired the Empire. Juno soon became the youngest cadet in the Corulag Academy just to get some admiration from her father. From there it was on to the Outer Rim, and then the Black Squadron. Being a part of Vader's elite TIE fighter squadron was not as glorious as everybody made it out to be. Often, the squadron had to wipe out entire planets through brute strength.

Callos made everything difficult for Juno. The battle was won, the citizens were fleeing in terror, and all of the defenses were broken. But still Vader's mechanized voice came, ordering the bombardment to continue. Juno was hesitant to keep fighting, knowing full well that more bombing runs would result in the genocide of the entire planet. Gulping some courage, Juno did as ordered and for all intents and purposes, killed the entire planet.

So now Juno was here, in this strange hangar, looking at the most advanced fighter she had ever seen. All she knew was that she had to transport one person and one droid wherever they had to go. "Might as well do some work," Juno said to herself. "That sensory array could use an upgrade." The pilot grabbed her tools and got to work.

Juno welcomed the work as a distraction from her thoughts. She was finishing up when she noticed two figures approaching from the corner of her vision. However, as she powered down her welding tool to greet the newcomers, they were gone. The pilot went to where she last saw the figures, and stopped when she her the metallic twang of a droid.

"Accessing Imperial records," from here Juno heard a recording of her voice. "Captain Juno Eclipse, born on Corulag where she became the youngest student ever accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions, and commanding officer during the bombing of Callos. Hand picked by Lord Vader to lead his Black Five Squadron but later reassigned to a top secret mission."

Juno had had enough. Who did they think they were, pulling up her records like that? "Is there a psychological profile in there as well?" she asked, finding a young man and a holographic version of herself standing there. The image faded to reveal the droid she had heard earlier.

"Actually yes," the droid admitted. "And it's restricted." The droid covered his "mouth" to say to his partner, "But Master, I can tell you she'll be impossible to reprogram."

The man only shook his shaven head and asked, "Do you know why you are here?"

Juno gave a short nod. "My orders are clear. I am to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your missions require."

The man only scowled some more, revealing more scars and marks that far surpassed his age. What was done to her new charge was unclear except that it was obviously painful. "Did Vader tell you that he killed our last pilot?"

"No," Juno said, completely unsurprised that Vader would do such a thing. "But I can only assume that he gave Lord Vader good cause to do so. I will not."

"Let's hope so," the man sneered as he walked to the ship. "I'm sick of training new pilots."

_If he can train pilots, why can't his droid do the flying?_

"What's this?" he asked, pulling Juno from her thoughts. "What have you done to my ship?"

Juno straightened and replied, "I've taken the liberty of upgrading the _Rogue Shadow's_ sensor array. Now you'll be able to spy on any suspect ships across an entire system. That _is _your mission profile? You _are_ one of Darth Vader's spies?" She pushed, trying to glean any information she could.

The man straightened and glared over his shoulder at the pilot. "You don't need to know anything about my missions except where I'm going. Now we need a jump to Nar Shaddaa. Can you handle that?" he asked, venom dripping from every word.

"Of course," Juno said tersely and followed him into the ship. "From the ship, I'll be giving you tactical data. What am I supposed to call you?"

"You will call me Starkiller."


	2. Chapter 2: TIE Factory

Thanks to all that favorited and read this story. Here's chapter 2! First mission with Juno thoughts.

A/N: Just a few corrections and making Proxy into PROXY and editing

* * *

Chapter 2:

TIE Factory

"Starkiller?" questioned Juno once they were drifting outside the Empirical. "Obviously we won't be discrete."

"I am to leave no witnesses, Imperial or otherwise. Your job is to get me in quietly. You will be discrete, but I won't," Starkiller said, rubbing a calloused hand through the stubble on his head, and then taking a seat in the cockpit.

"I'm assuming that means we are going to the TIE factory over Nar Shadaa then," Juno said, pulling up the schematics of the factory from her own seat.

"Master, this one is very astute," PROXY chimed in with only a tinge of sarcasm.

"So I've noticed. There may be hope for her yet," Starkiller muttered. "Alright PROXY, give me the target."

The droid nodded and assumed the form of an older looking man. The man had militia style armor, white hair pulled into a bun, and a lightsaber at his hip. "According to Imperial records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected general in the Clone Wars."

"You're hunting Jedi. You're an assassin?" questioned Juno.

"I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice," Starkiller said vaguely. "And now, so do you."

"Justice? Or to their deaths?"

"Does it matter?"

Juno's next response died on her lips. Of course it did not matter. Vader's orders were law unless you had others from the Emperor himself. Denying either meant certain death. She had killed before, but never personally hunted and killed a target, especially not a Jedi. The pilot shook her head, grateful that she was only the pilot.

"Smart. Continue PROXY."

"Master Kota was a military genius, but felt the clone soldiers were unfit for battle. Instead, he relied on his own militia."

"So that means that there were no clones in his squad when Order 66 was issued," Juno surmised.

"And after Order 66, he vanished. Official Imperial records actually claim he's dead," PROXY finished, before powering down into his native form.

"Why come out of hiding and attack the Empire now?" Juno asked, ready to deem the Jedi insane.

"He wants to be found," Starkiller said simply.

"Then we're walking into a trap."

"Yep."

"How many pilots have you lost before me?" Juno asked, turning back to her console.

"Seven."

"Excellent. The coordinates for Nar Shadaa are locked. Prepare for lightspeed."

She was not sure why, but Juno always found the quiet of lightspeed comforting. No distractions and no orders. Starkiller and PROXY had left her alone in the cockpit, plenty of time to sort out what was to come. No matter how hard she tried, Juno's thoughts constantly drifted to the young man in the other room. What could have happened to him under Lord Vader's control? Where did he come from? Was he a full-blown Sith? And what the blazes was his real name?

"How are we doing?" the man queried, breaking the pilot's train of thought.

"A civil conversation?" queried Juno.

"I'm…sorry. I was just anxious to finally hunt a Jedi. Besides, I need to stay on your good side if I want any of this to go smoothly," Starkiller explained.

"Yes, I noticed the advanced scanners on the ship. Will I be able to see what you see?"

"More or less," PROXY cut in. "The scanner works through my Master's homing beacon and provides you with a layout based on what the beacon transmits. Of course you could also use the computer to remotely hack into security camera systems."

The computer beeped. "Time to bring her out of lightspeed," Juno proclaimed and proceeded to do so. Before them appeared the TIE factory as the Imperials fought off what remained of Kota's ships outside the factory.

"They've already taken over the factory," Starkiller noted.

"The Force I'm assuming?"

"Of course."

"The containment field on hangar twelve has been lowered. A welcome mat it appears," Juno said as she lowered the _Rogue Shadow_ to the indicated location. Starkiller only shrugged and dropped into the facility. "Eclipse to Starkiller. I'll be moving the _Rogue Shadow_ out of firing range while you attend to your mission. The onboard scanners should be able to track your movements, and I will provide whatever intelligence support I can via your commlink. Captain Eclipse out."

Juno pulled the ship from the factory and engaged the cloaking device. A cloaking device is very good for not being seen, but it does not mean that the ship can avoid getting hit by crossfire and other ships. Fortunately, the fight was dying down as the more experienced Imperial pilots defeated the militia, but since Kota's forces had taken control of the factory, no new fighters could reinforce the patrols. Feeling relatively safe, Juno turned her attention to monitoring Starkiller's progress. "Looks like they sealed the hangar's bulkhead door. You'll need to find a way through."

"Working on it," came the response along with cries of help and anguish coupled with explosions.

"Sounds like quite the party," Juno muttered, getting to work on slicing into the factory's communications.

"Yes," PROXY noted, startling the pilot. "Master makes violence into art."

"A trait from Lord Vader no doubt," Juno said absently, concentrating on her work. "Got it! Eclipse to Starkiller. I've sliced into the facility's communications grid. Imperial reports indicate General Kota has already taken over the command bridge, several floors above you. I'll guide you to him."

"Not quite. Master is a bit more…creative," PROXY responded, staying with the topic. "There are many things that Master can do that his master cannot."

"So he is training to be a Sith?" queried Juno, the lure of new information to enticing to ignore. "That would explain his condition."

"Lord Vader can be very cruel, but what does not kill you makes you stronger," PROXY said before adding. "Or so I'm programmed to believe."

Juno's console beeped and the voice of a stormtrooper was heard, "Attention all crewmembers, disregard all orders from the main control room and only accept orders from this frequency in the flight tower. Deploy a TIE squadron in sector 18."

The pilot's eyes flitted to another screen that showed Starkiller's location. Of course he was sector 18. "Eclipse to Starkiller. I've intercepted a message from the flight tower. The Imperials have mobilized a TIE Fighter squadron in your sector. Keep your eyes open."

An explosion retorted over the commlink. "Thanks for the warning," Starkiller grunted.

Juno watched as the red dot indicating her charge methodically made it's way towards a tower in the sector. "Schematics show a lift nearby that can take you to the upper levels."

"Yeah, but the question is who is waiting above me?" the apprentice asked.

"Give me one moment," Juno replied and went to work getting control of the security systems. The password was predictably easy, "Hail Vader," and just like that, Juno had control. "Smile for the camera," smirked Juno, as she found Starkiller waiting in front of the lift.

The apprentice looked up at the camera and gave a short nod. "Nice job. Before we leave-"

"Erase all the files?"

The apprentice nodded. "Alright, let's see what's waiting."

Juno accessed the appropriate camera and saw that indeed Starkiller was expected to exit from the lift at any second. "They're definitely waiting for you, they have some cover as well."

"Freeze the elevator until I give the word, I've got a surprise for them instead." Juno watched as Starkiller loaded barrel after barrel onto the lift until he was satisfied. "Raise the lift, and tell me when the timing is right."

The pilot had no clue what the man had up his sleeve, but decided not to question someone that took orders directly from Lord Vader. The elevator slowly rose to the upper levels and once it reached its destination, puzzled quite a few of the men. When the men left their cover to investigate, Juno finally grasped what the plan. "Now." The barrels that Starkiller had left on the elevator shot forward en masse towards the men. Upon making contact with any thing solid, the barrels exploded and tore the small regiment of men to pieces.

When the smoke finally cleared, bodies were strewn everywhere, consoles sparked and blood was splattered all across the floor, ceiling, and walls. The power that Starkiller possessed baffled Juno. Never before had she seen such a display of the Force. Her charge was an entire level below, blocked by durasteel and wiring and yet he still managed to carve a swathe through the room without even stepping a foot inside.

"The room is cleared," Juno said, recovering from her shock. "I'll lower the lift." With that done, Juno shut off the cameras. She wasn't interested in what Starkiller would do next. Such wonton destruction made the pilot sick to her stomach. It reminded her of Callos, something she hoped to have escaped by accepting the top-secret mission Vader had given her. But it seemed destruction and violence were the only thing the Empire knew. And they did it well. Vader's "protégé," or whatever he was, was just another example.

"Juno?" came the man's voice over the comlink. "Hate to admit it, but I need your help. They've raised laser gates."

"There must be a generator close to your location. Destroy it, and the gates should drop," Juno replied. Starkilller must have found the generator, because once again the red dot indicating his position forged forward. Finally, he came to another lift. "This is it," Juno said after glancing at the schematics. "Kota is just above you now."

"I'm ready."

"PROXY?" Juno said, turning to face the droid.

"Yes Captain?"

"Do you think he can do it?" Juno asked, now somehow worried about Starkiller's well being.

"I have complete faith in my Master. If I cannot kill him, I doubt Kota can," the droid reasoned.

"You've tried to kill him!?" Juno asked incredulously.

"Of course. It's my core programming," he said simply.

"Unbelievable. No wonder why he is such a wreck," Juno said.

An alarm started blaring throughout the _Rogue Shadow_. Juno looked out and saw the control room plummeting towards Nar Shadaa. Predictably, the console indicated that Starkiller was falling with it. "Damn!" cursed Juno, grabbing hold of the controls, and steering towards the rapidly falling structure.

As she got closer and closer, a body fell to the planet below. Juno's heart stopped for a moment before realizing that the body did not belong to Starkiller. Positioning the _Rogue Shadow_ under the control room was no easy task. One could not simply position the ship beneath it, lest the room smash them into pieces. Luckily, the _Rogue Shadow _had the capacity to descend while staying in place. Once positioned correctly, there was a soft thud as Starkiller jumped onto the hull and quickly opened the hatch and dropped inside.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it, now review


	3. Chapter 3: Homeward

Just a bit of an in between chapter because there's no way a facility could be attacked and not get back up. Plus Juno needs something to do since this revolves around her.

* * *

Homeward

"My master is safely aboard," PROXY announced. "Take us back to the _Executor._"

"Yeah, about that," Juno said, eyeing the TIE fighters and the star destroyer that had recently exited hyperspace and arrived on scene. "I have a feeling that's not it."

Starkiller stumbled into the cockpit grasping his arm and breathing heavily. "We…must not…be found," he said in between gasps of air and winces of pain. "If we are captured, we would have to wipe out the entire ship. And I'm not keen on doing that at this moment."

"You're hurt," Juno said, glancing at his arm.

"It can wait," he hissed. "We need to go."

"Well we just can't jump to hyperspace, we'll be followed too easily," Juno grumbled, letting the _Rogue Shadow _drift. "I'll run the ship dark and guide it towards the wreckage."

"Towards the wreckage?" queried PROXY. "We cannot simply hide among the debris. Activate the stealth."

"She's right," Starkiller said, surprising the pilot. "It'll look like we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If debris were to bounce off of seemingly nothing, they would investigate."

"Exactly, they'll do a scan, and leave. Facilities like this mean nothing to the Empire," Juno reasoned. "Then we'll make our escape."

"Do it."

"Master, you're not seriously suggesting we do this?" the droid asked incredulously as Juno swiftly went to work. "We will surely get hit by the debris General Kota created along with the destroyed TIE fighters."

"I'll take care of them," Starkiller said simply before taking a seat next to Juno and helping her shutdown the _Rogue Shadow_. "Don't mind PROXY, he doesn't trust the abilities of humans."

"It doesn't matter what the droid thinks," Juno said as everything went dark inside the cockpit and the field of debris grew closer. "Vader picked me because he believes I'm the best suited for the mission. Or he wants to kill me."

"Yes well, I'm glad you're here," he replied, causing Juno to do a double take.

"Oh?"

"Nobody else would have had the skill to get underneath the control room," the apprentice noted. "It's the only reason why I jumped."

"I have the feeling that this won't be the only time I'll have to do something that dangerous in order to save you," Juno replied with a smirk.

"I didn't need saving," Starkiller countered.

"And what would you call what just happened?" queried the pilot hotly.

"I call it a timely extraction," he said with a small chuckle, which sounded like he had not laughed his entire life. The small action however, caused him to wince in pain and grab his arm.

"Are you going to heal yourself or am I going to have to stitch you up?" Juno asked, peering at the wound in the soft blue glow of PROXY.

"I never learned how to heal myself with the Force," Starkiller replied, watching the TIE fighters and debris carefully. "Even if I could, Vader wouldn't allow it. He said that it would slow my learning from the torture and duels."

"That would explain all the other scars," Juno said, as she grabbed a medkit and began dabbing kolto on the wound. "How exactly did you get this?"

"One of the walkers threw a TIE wing at me."

"An AT-CT? Not usually used for battle, but can obviously use its tractor beam to throw things," Juno noted as she inserted the needle, causing a hiss of pain. "Don't be such a wimp."

"PROXY, get closer so Juno can see what she's doing," Starkiller said as he raised his other arm to slowly move a piece of oncoming debris.

"Master, I can do many things, but must you give me such an embarrassing task?" the droid asked, obviously disgusted.

"Look at it this way," the apprentice reasoned. "The faster she stitches the faster you can try and kill me."

"Master, if you're expecting an attack, it ruins all the fun," PROXY said with a sigh that sounded so human like it sent shivers down Juno's spine.

With her work finished, Juno threw aside the used medkit and looked out at the scene in front of them. "Those TIE fighters are getting closer. What are we going to do if the find us?"

"We'll have to add them to the debris, and make a jump before they can send more or the destroyer can get a lock on us. You were in the Black Squadron, you should know all about the weaknesses of those fighters," Starkiller encouraged.

Juno thought back to her days as an everyday Imperial pilot. Back when orders were orders and fear, not secrecy was her best weapon. She remembered that they flew in wide formations, and that they made sure to have another team back them up. "TIE fighters can't turn to quickly change direction, once they complete a run past a target they have t arc back around, that, and they have poor shielding in the rear."

"Alright, knowing things is fine, but we have to exploit the weaknesses. It doesn't look like they're leaving anytime soon, so it's up to us to strike," the apprentice planned. "They're sweeping left to right, so as soon as they're too close to fire, power everything up. I'll do what I do, and you back me up. Then we'll have to jump inside the debris field."

"Inside the debris field?" asked Juno. "That's insane."

"So was flying under the control room. Just do it."

Juno nodded and watched as the TIE fighters began another sweep. The pilot had never fired on Imperial targets before, and now, she was unsure if she could. They were both fighting for the same cause weren't they? Galactic order and everything else the Emperor promised. But it wasn't like she had a choice. Either she fired on them or they would be stuck here. The fighters were close now, and Juno's hands hovered over the flips that would quickly get the _Rogue Shadow_ ready. There were ten of them; Juno hoped that they could destroy them all before they were out of range of either the lasers or Starkiller's powers.

"Now," Juno said, and quickly fired up the ship. Instantly Starkiller's hand flashed up as he grabbed hold of a fighter and threw it into two others. Juno called up the targeting system, locked onto the nearest one and fired. The ensuing explosion engulfed another fighter, and it was soon added to casualty list. Starkiller grabbed two this time, and sandwiched the two between them adding his total up to seven.

The last one was beginning to arc and Juno was having trouble locking on. "Juno," Starkiller said uneasily.

"I'm working on it," the pilot said hurriedly.

"I can't grab him, I'm exhausted."

"Shush," she said, furrowing her brow in concentration. Finally, she was locked and fired. She was rewarded with another explosion.

"No time to celebrate, we have to jump. Now!"

Juno swiftly punched in the coordinates for the _Executor_ and slammed the button down. The stars turned into beams of light before blanketing the entire view screen with white light. They were free and heading to the safety of the _Executor_. Well, safety being a matter of opinion to Juno. She hoped that Vader deemed the mission a success or she was sure that her Imperial career would come to an abrupt end.

* * *

A big thank you to everybody that has read and/or reviewed sorry it took so long to update. So let me know what you loved/hated and I'll be sure to write more.


	4. Chapter 4: A Glimpse

This chapter is here because i solemnly believe that there is no way Juno could have been kept in the dark for so long, plus she deserves to at least see Vader.

Oh, and I'll be following the Xbox360 and PS3 version of the story, so if you're looking to see those temple missions, sorry, but i don't know enough about what happened in those missions

Oh yeah: i own nothing of Star Wars (I don't want credit for the three latest films anyways)

* * *

Chapter 4:

A Glimpse

Once they were safely aboard the _Executor_, Juno breathed a sigh of relief. She was not sure why she did so. The debriefing would reveal their true fate. It all depended whether Lord Vader was pleased with the mission or not. Even if he deemed the mission a success it did not guarantee their survival.

Juno, Starkiller, and PROXY no sooner stepped off the boarding ramp, than two stormtroopers entered the hangar. "Captain Eclipse," one began. "You are to report immediately for a debrief on the mission."

"Can it wait?" Juno asked, hoping to delay any meeting with a stuffy admiral or commander. "I would much rather look to the needs of my ship."

"Your ship will be taken care of. Lord Vader waits for nobody," the other trooper replied.

"Lord Vader?" Juno and Starkiller asked in unison.

The stormtroopers only nodded and turned to lead the way. Juno buttoned her uniform and began following. To say that the pilot was a nervous wreck was an understatement. Just hearing Vader's voice made her cringe and sent shivers down her spine. But even being a part of his Black Squadron did not lead to meeting Lord Vader directly. Rumors about ordinary officers and meeting Vader ran rampant throughout the Imperial ranks, and none of them ended well. Vader's contempt for mistakes and stupid moves cost men their lives almost daily.

As she followed the stormtroopers around another corner, Juno began racking her brain trying to figure out if there was something Vader could blame her for. Certainly she could not be blamed that the other destroyer had arrived! They would have gotten out of there sooner if Kota did not try to bring down the control room.

Finally, the journey was over, and Juno and her two guides stopped at a very large door. When it hissed open, Vader's back was turned as he overlooked the ongoing construction of his ship. "Enter," came Vader's mechanical voice, followed by the mechanized sound of breathing. Gathering her courage, Juno strode to the center of the room, and dropped to one knee. "Stand Captain Eclipse." The pilot swiftly did as asked.

After several seconds of silence, Vader finally turned to face Juno. "I want to know why it took so long for you to return."

Juno gulped as she stood at attention, trying to remember her training. "Upon retrieval of Starkiller a destroyer entered the vicinity, supposedly to provide back up to the facility. Remaining under the procedure to not be detected by any forces, Imperials included, I decided that laying low amongst the debris would be the best course of action."

"And what was your reasoning behind this? Why did you not immediately jump?" Vader asked taking a step closer and crossing his arms in impatiently.

"The destroyer had already released TIE fighters, had we jumped right then, our vector would have been tracked. Instead we hid and planned on waiting until they left the sector," Juno explained.

"Continue," Vader implored, obviously satisfied with her reasoning so far.

"When it became clear that they were not leaving anytime soon, it was decided that the fighters had to be destroyed and that we would jump before the destroyer could send anymore." Juno finished.

"And what is the condition of the prototype ship I entrusted to you after your battle?" queried Vader.

"The _Rogue Shadow_ is in perfect working condition and took zero damage," Juno answered.

"You may leave," Vader said as he turned back around and the door hissed open.

Juno swiftly turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Once the door hissed back shut Juno let out an enormous sigh of relief and ran her hand through her hair nervously. "No wonder there are rumors. That man is absolutely terrifying."

"Imagine having to talk with him all of the time," came Starkiller's voice startling the pilot. The apprentice was being led to the same room also accompanied by troopers. "Good to see he didn't kill you. Maybe my Master is in a good mood for once," Starkiller said calmly.

"I don't think Lord Vader is ever in a good mood," Juno replied. "Should I wait for you?"

The apprentice only shrugged and slowly walked into the room when the door opened. The troopers that were left behind made no motion to remove Juno, and instead walked back toward the direction of the hangar. So she simply waited for Starkiller's debriefing to finish.

"What took so long?" came Vader's voice from behind the door.

"Master, a destroyer arrived and-"

"I'm well aware of the destroyer," Vader interrupted. "I sent them."

It did not make any sense to Juno. Why would Vader purposefully want to complicate things? Was it a test to see if they could escape? Or was it like imposing a time limit on the mission? Either way Juno felt grateful that she was not in the room.

"I want to know why it took so long to eliminate Master Kota," demanded Vader.

"He was expecting an assassin, and when I did meet up with him, he detached the control room we were in and sent it towards the planet below," Starkiller explained.

"Then the failing was yours," Vader reasoned. A resounding thud echoed from the room and a something slammed against the door.

When it was Starkiller's grunt of pain that followed, Juno was horrified. It was not enough that they were successful in the mission. Vader wanted certain objectives achieved without his apprentice even knowing what they were. It hardly seemed fair to Juno, but she knew that this was how Vader and the Emperor operated. The pilot could not help but feel sorry for Starkiller, as this was no doubt only the tip of the iceberg as far as punishment went.

After a few more times of throwing the apprentice around the room, Vader finally stopped. "Master Kota is dead?"

"Yes," Starkiller could only grunt.

"His lightsaber," there was a pause. "My spies have located another Jedi. Kazdan Paratus is far more powerful than you. I do not expect you to survive."

Again Juno only shook her head angrily. Setting unreasonable goals was something the Empire did quite often, but never had anybody come right out and said that they were expected to fail. More and more Juno understood why Starkiller had snapped at her when they first met. The man was tormented everywhere he turned.

"If you destroy him," Vader continued. "You will be one step closer to your destiny."

"The Emperor," Starkiller said expectantly.

"Yes. Only together can we defeat him."

"I will not fail you, my master."

The Emperor? The situation was becoming more and more confusing to Juno. At the moment she was wondering whether she should have followed the stormtroopers back to the hangar. Staying and listening turned the pilot's entire view on just about everything turned upside down.

The door hissed open, and Starkiller walked out. "We're leaving."

Juno debated whether to say anything about what she heard, but decided she probably had already survived by the skin of her teeth. Instead she brought up the poor man's punishment. "Are you okay? I heard quite a few thumps."

"Yes, that was my body doing the thumping. Punishment takes a new face when the Force is involved," Starkiller said with a shrug before chuckling darkly and walking towards the hangar. "You were wrong, he was in a good mood."

* * *

Reviewer reply time!!!

LordEurope: I agree! They needed more displays of why Juno was picked. And the entire point of fanfiction is to write what could happen other than what's not seen/heard/shown

Mandalore18: glad to entertain you, i always try to inject some humor. "Try" being the operative word.

DRS: cuz i'm too lazy to write ur entire name. Welcome to another one of my stories.

To everyone else: Keep on reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Raxus Prime

Ah, sorry this took so long but it is at least a longish chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Raxus Prime

Juno settled into her chair, thankful for the relative safety of the _Rogue Shadow_. Her charge and PROXY had retreated to the training room that made up the bulk of the ship. The pilot sighed and massaged her temples, trying to sort out all that had happened. After only one mission, her entire world was pulled out from underneath her. How in the galaxy did the man in the other room get thrust into this situation? And for that matter, how did she? All she had done was her job, all on the premise of finally making her father happy. Somehow, Vader had saw something that se did not even see in herself. And now, here she was: piloting a prototype ship for a secret apprentice whose sole purpose was to kill the Emperor.

The door behind her hissed open, and Starkiller took the seat next to her. Juno looked sideways at the apprentice and noticed his attire. There were cumbersome gauntlets attached to his arms, several belts wrapping around his torso, and a heavy looking cloth around his shoulders. "What's all that?" the pilot queried.

"This?" asked the apprentice, looking at his clothes. "Heavy training gear. A test of my skills and by the time I am finished with this mission I will be quicker."

"So you feel it necessary to test yourself as you put your life in danger."

"Ah, but all of life is a test Juno. Mine just happens to be more full of danger," Starkiller defended.

"And where will your test take place?" queried Juno, crossing her arms expectantly.

"Raxus Prime. The greatest, and largest dumping ground in the galaxy."

"Sounds like the perfect vacation spot," Juno remarked sarcastically.

"Or the perfect hiding spot for an outcast Jedi," reasoned the apprentice. "The planet's surface is toxic, but because most of it is covered in the galaxy's broken parts, it should be traversable."

"Should be," Juno replied, shaking her head before turning her attention to her console. "Let's get the hell out of this forsaken place." The _Rogue Shadow_ swiftly pulled out of Vader's ship, and entered lightspeed. As the ship travelled, Juno tried to get more conversation out of the apprentice. "So where is PROXY? Plotting your death?" she asked.

"Who knows," Starkiller grunted, only scowling out the viewport.

"What's wrong?"

"That forsaken place has been my home for years," the apprentice replied, his scowl deepening.

Juno was stunned. She assumed that her charge was a turned Jedi that Vader had concealed from the Emperor. But even then, she did not think that he had spent all of his days under Vader's watchful eyes aboard the _Executor._ "I'm…sorry. I didn't know you considered it your home. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like."

The apprentice sighed. "No, you're right. To everybody else, it's no way to live. But it's all I know," Starkiller paused. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Juno took a look at her chronometer. "We still have several hours to Raxus Prime, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well what about you?" asked the apprentice, turning his seat to face Juno.

"Oh, you mean PROXY didn't fill you in?" the pilot asked, teasing the young man.

"Yeah, I want to apologize for that," he replied sheepishly.

Juno arched an eyebrow at him. "An apprentice of Vader apologizing?"

"Don't get used to it."

"Fine then. Corulag is in the Corulus system, with many urban areas. Whatever wasn't a city was covered in bamboo. I lived in the capital city of Curamelle. That's where the Corulag Academy was located."

Starkiller yawned. "Yes, well that's all well and good, but that doesn't tell me anything. Come on Juno, you make my time with constant duels torture entertaining. Factual information is fine, but it doesn't tell me what makes you who you are."

Juno blushed slightly at the attention she was receiving. "Why does it matter?" she asked, stalling.

"I should know a bit about you, shouldn't I?" he reasoned.

Juno sighed. What could be the harm of revealing a bit about herself? Unless Vader deemed her dangerous to the Empire or his grand scheme, the chances of Starkiller going after her were slim. "Okay. When my mother died, my father and I were devastated. We never went out anymore, the swoop races we so often attended were disregarded. My father was fiercely loyal to the Empire, but hated the Jedi and so I applied to the Academy."

"What was it like at the Academy?" queried Starkiller, eager for more knowledge.

"Being accepted at age fourteen was no picnic, but I found that I learned things quickly. The teasing soon stopped as the older students lost in the simulators. When I graduated with high honors, my father was nowhere to be found. No support, no congratulations, but it didn't matter. When I came home for the last time before I shipped out, he smiled. I could have sworn that his smile was stolen from him just like my mother was. When he did, it was all I needed," Juno finished, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes in rememberance.

"Was that so hard?" Starkiller questioned teasingly.

"I guess not," Juno replied, mentally berating herself for being so guarded.

The console beeped and soon the _Rogue Shadow_ was brought out of lightspeed. Before them sat Raxus Prime. The planet looked like a cancerous growth floating before them. The mind-blowing amount of refuse and debris was so vast that it could be seen from space. Explosions periodically went off as chemicals and the planet's poisonous surface clashed violently. The remainder of the planet looked to be covered in yellow clouds, no doubt hiding more detritus.

"I'll take us in and do a scan," Juno said, entering the atmosphere of the junk-ridden planet.

"Don't bother with the scan," answered the apprentice. "I'm willing to bet that there are too many half decommissioned droids out there."

PROXY entered the cockpit finally, brushing at his protective chest plates. "Another excellent duel Master. I hope I have not missed the mission."

Starkiller shook his head with a smirk, "No PROXY."

"Look!" Juno exclaimed, pointing out the viewport. In front of them was an exact replica of the Jedi Temple. Every pillar, statue, window, and archway was constructed entirely out of junk. "Amazing…it looks just like the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"PROXY, are you picking up any communications? Anything from that Temple?" queried Starkiller.

The droid put a hand to his head and paused. "Too many to decipher. I can hear thousands of droids, all calling out to each other. This is where all droids go to die."

"There's little doubt that's where the target is. Set us down as close to that thing as you can," the apprentice said, looking over Juno's shoulder as she scanned for a landing zone.

"I will do my best, but there are not many clearings. You will need to approach the Temple on foot," Juno replied, heading towards the nearest location. Juno lowered the ramp, and Starkiller landed safely. "I'm returning to low orbit. There's no way I'll be able to communicate with you with all the interference if I back off too much. It looks like you'll need to make it through that large hyperdrive core in front of you. I'm sure you'll find someway of blasting through."

"Naturally."

"Once on the other side, you should be able to make your way to reach the Junk Temple," Juno finished. "Good luck," she added before taking off. The simple act of just getting to low orbit was a downright pain in the ass for Juno. It was true that the _Rogue Shadow_ was built for stealth and quick maneuvers, but the sheer amount of junk that literally floated through the air was making any task that much more difficult. "Where is all that junk going?" queried Juno, as she finally found an altitude where the junk was not competing with her.

"It seems that gravitational engines have been placed in such a way as to direct the trash in a certain direction," PROXY answered.

"Some sort of salvagers? But who?" the pilot asked before her scanners answered her. The chatter was garbled, but Juno was able to pick up a few words that told her that it was Rodese. "I'm picking up scraps of Rodese communications," she told Starkiller. "It seems that they've set up some sort of salvage operation."

"I'll deal with them," he said simply. There was a large explosion followed by agonized screams in Rodese. There was yet another, "I think I found a way inside."

Juno only shook her head and went ahead of the apprentice below to better scan the planet. As more Rodese filtered in through the communications scanner, the pilot got the distinct feeling that the Rodians were panicking. "PROXY, can you understand what they are saying?"

"Of course I can," the droid stated haughtily.

"Can you translate?"

"I can," the droid said simply.

Juno growled in frustration, "Will you?"

"Certainly! It appears they've encountered a threat, but they are unsure of what the threat is," PROXY summarized.

"Well, I'm picking up a lot of movement, should we go down for a closer look?"

The droid only nodded, and Juno guided the _Rogue Shadow_ back through the debris on the other side of the hyperdrive core. From the viewport, the two watched as Rodians wildly fired at machines. "They look like droids," commented Juno. "I'm going to open fire and clear a path." The lasers of the ship easily took out the salvagers, but the droids would simply disappear through whatever they were standing on. "PROXY, droids can't do that," Juno said in shock.

The _Rogue Shadow_ lurched forward violently. As Juno looked out, she saw that a creature seemingly made of spare parts had landed on the nose of the ship. It was huge and seemed to have a churning energy source in its stomach. "That's not a droid," PROXY said. The large thing lifted its weapon and was ready to attack the ship when it froze. Jutting out of its stomach was lightsaber, as the creature looked down towards the new wound, it was then hit with electricity and then sent flying where it exploded into parts once more.

"Try to stay out of trouble Juno," came Starkiller's voice. "I wont' always be here to save you."

"You did not save me," Juno protested. "You simply came at the precise time you were needed."

There was a chuckle over the comlink. "What exactly was that thing? It looked like it was made of scrap."

"Master, those things had no energy source and all attempts to communicate were in vain," PROXY said. "It was as if they were being held together by something."

"The Force," Starkiller practically whispered.

Juno thought back to when she heard the meeting between Lord Vader and Starkiller. He had said that Kazdan Paratus was stronger than Starkiller. These scrap heaps were a perfect example t the pilot. The "Temple" was still a long way off and he was still able to control several of his creations simply through the Force.

"Let's keep moving," Starkiller said, as he jumped through another ship.

Juno agreed and took the ship back to its previous altitude and over the structure. "Watch your step, the ships in this area have leaked their hyperdrive plasma. It's very toxic," Juno warned.

"And very yellow," commented the apprentice.

"You're out of there already?" queried the pilot.

"It will take more than salvagers and scrap heaps to stop me," he replied. "Where can I go from here?"

Juno glanced at her scans, "There's a scavenger camp nearby. You'll need to shutdown an energy field."

"I'll need a distraction," Starkiller said simply as he made his way towards said camp.

"I believe I can help you with that one," Juno said as she took the _Rogue Shadow _down once more. The Rodians had constructed a very large central structure as small transport ships came and went carrying more parts or salvagers. Juno opened fire and the aliens began fleeing in terror. None noticed the lightsaber wielding figure as he ran to another section of the base in search of a way to disable the energy field. With most of the camp in ruins, Juno was satisfied with her work and began her withdrawal. The scavengers apparently had other ideas as they chased after the pilot after mounting several salvaged guns onto their transports. "Persistent bastards."

For once, Juno found herself at a distinct disadvantage. The transports were smaller than the _Rogue Shadow_ and therefore could be more easily maneuvered between the perpetually flowing rivers of junk. Whenever the pilot tried to reach a higher altitude in order to escape, the transports were already waiting above the ship, where the lasers could not hit them. Still, she had to do something. The idea finally struck her. If the Rodians would not let her go up, then she would have to go down. The pilot started flying against the rivers of scrap, dodging as best she could while maintaining the current altitude. She finally saw her chance and let the _Rogue Shadow_ descend right in place. The result was several of the transports hitting a particularly large piece of metal and exploding, while the one at the back of the group had enough time to avoid it. Juno smirked and was swiftly in position behind the transport and opened fire.

"Excellent work Captain," PROXY said.

"Thank you PROXY," she replied with a curt nod, and returned to low orbit. After circling back to the Junk Temple, Juno saw an extraordinary bright light shoot into the sky from the roof. It looked like a wave of electricity or pure energy, Juno was not sure, but she was sure that it was Starkiller's doing.

"Juno," came his voice over the comlink. "We're done here."

* * *

So Raxus is done and i needed to insert Juno into the mission because honestly what does she do n game? just float there? BORING! Besides it allows room for banter, and appreciation between herself and Starkiller. And now you should review!


	6. Chapter 6: Spare Time

A many thank yous to all that have reviewed and favorited and what not. Enjoy yet another filler type chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Spare Time

"How did it go?" Juno queried as Starkiller took his seat.

"I would not have returned if I as not successful," he replied.

"Obviously, but that's not what I was asking," the pilot countered once the _Rogue Shadow_ was safely in orbit around Raxus Prime.

"Well why didn't you ask what you really wanted to ask?" the apprentice shot back, obviously enjoying the banter.

"Fine," huffed Juno before crossing her arms. "I wanted to know if you're okay or if you're hurt." The apprentice could only smirk, place his hands behind his head, and lean back in the chair. "Apparently my concern was misplaced."

"Physically, I'm fine. They're only a few scratches, but I kept him as far away as I could. He was a fast one," Starkiller said, running a hand through his short-cropped hair.

"What happened?" Juno asked, now interested, and turned her chair to face her charge.

"Oh? You want the all the details? I knew you were the type," he said cheekily.

"I feel I must remind you that I was already on the Black Squadron!" she said indignantly. "Therefore, I was already 'the type' as you put it. And no, just the simple cut down version will suffice."

"My apologies Captain. The target, Kazdan Paratus was an Aleena. It seemed he had an affinity for creating droids. I was able to keep him away and use the very handy lightning power. Then the fun began when he created a massive version of those scrap droids. Damn thing nearly clubbed me back to the surface."

"Well it's good to see that you're okay. I'd rather not stitch you up again."

"Yes, I'm in no rush for _you _to stitch me up," Starkiller retorted.

"Still whining? I thought that someone who could defeat two Jedi could handle a quick fix up," Juno shot back as quick as a whip.

"You call that fixing?" he asked before laughing.

"Fine then, next time I'll let you bleed out," the pilot said, shaking her head and finally turning away. "What's our heading?"

"That is a very good question. One I don't have the answer to. The only thing I know is that we are not to return to the _Executor_. Vader will contact us," explained the apprentice.

"How is he going to get to us?"

"PROXY is able to serve as a long distance communicator."

"That droid is full of surprises," Juno shrugged. "Where is he anyway?"

"Attempting to establish contact. It'll be a while, so you should relax, I on the other hand will be in the training room," he finished and stood up.

Juno followed him quickly. "Relax? All I do is sit here in this ship giving you information. The few altercations I had today are not enough for someone used to being inside a TIE fighter. There must be something for me to do in your bloody training room."

Starkiller did not look back or even show any reaction and simply stepped inside the large circular room with Juno hot on his heels. He accessed the computer as Juno waited with crossed arms. A panel on one the wall pulled out to reveal several vibroswords. "Pick one," the apprentice stated simply.

"What? You expect me to duel with you? With your lightsaber and your Force powers?" Juno asked, amazed that an idea could even enter his mind.

"No Force, and I'll lower the power setting. These weapons have a cortosis alloy, which makes it stand up to a lightsaber," he assured her. "You wanted something to do, and I need to train."

Juno looked over the varied collection of blades in order to stall for time. Desperately she tried to remember the basic melee training she had received while at the Imperial Academy. The classes were quick and were more geared towards fighting other pilots should they discover you after being shot down. There was o training against a Jedi or anybody even remotely as skilled. For a moment, the pilot briefly considered declining and retreating back to the cockpit. The notion was quickly squashed. She had never retreated or backed down before, and she sure as hell was not about to start now. Juno also reasoned that she was safe, as Starkiller would never put her in any real danger. Perhaps if the opponent was Lord Vader it would be different, but she felt reasonably safe.

Grabbing a simple vibrosword, Juno walked towards the center of the room and readied herself. "I always have to wait for you," Juno shot as she waited for Starkiller to draw his weapon. The man simply shrugged, calmly ignited his lightsaber and held it behind him backhanded. The pilot only gripped her vibrosword tighter and gulped. She had no idea how to defend against the apprentice's unique style. Hell, she did not know how to handle any lightsaber style. She cursed her stubbornness. Starkiller charged with his lightsaber still behind him, and Juno only waited. As soon as she saw the red glow move forward, she moved her blade where she anticipated it would land. To her satisfaction and somewhat surprise, she found that she had indeed blocked the attack.

And so it continued in a similar manner. All the pilot could do was defend and pray for a mistake on Starkiller's part for her to exploit. If there were any missteps on his part, Juno did not see them. Sweat poured down her forehead as again and again she blocked blow after blow. Although she managed to avoid being hit so far, Juno knew that Starkiller was toying with her. Not once did he feign an attack, or try a difficult angle. "You're taking it easy on me," Juno said as their swords locked.

"Correct," he said smoothly, applying more pressure until Juno was forced to one knee.

This was it! Juno finally saw her chance. The odds were against her, but she hoped that Vader's apprentice would be too overconfident. As he pushed harder, Juno let the lightsaber slide off of her sword, and she quickly rolled to her left. As Starkiller stumbled forward, she swung her weapon at his ankles. The result was her opponent being swept onto his back before he quickly rolled backwards and away. "Don't," Juno said simply.

Starkiller only smirked and charged once more. The pilot was unsure whether she should have gained her small victory or not. Now her task became increasingly more difficult as the apprentice performed circles around her. The attacks became creative, spontaneous, and sporadic. Juno could barely keep up. Her muscles screamed in protest as she stretched them in ways that they were unaccustomed to. To her credit, the pilot still had managed to not get caught, and even Starkiller began to sweat and breathe heavy. Juno found it frustrating that she could not mount any offense, but knew better than to simply try and thrash with her melee weapon.

After being blocked yet again, Starkiller flipped backwards several times to separate himself from the pilot. "Not bad," he said. "But what happens when I take the heavy training gear off?" And Starkiller promptly removed the gauntlets and heavy material he had been wearing during his mission to Raxus Prime. Juno mentally slapped herself. Here she was, confident that she was doing as well as she could in her wildest dreams, and he was still being held back by weight. Taking the brief lapse of action to her advantage, Juno threw off her flight jacket, and now stood in only her black pants and white undershirt.

The look on Starkiller's face was priceless to Juno. The dumbfound expression on his face, told the entire story to the pilot. It was quite clear that that the young man had never seen a woman before, let alone one that took off clothing. He visibly gulped and Juno could only chuckle inside of her head. As he refocused on his task of undoing his equipment, Juno had a very sneaky thought enter her brain. With Starkiller having trouble taking off his other gauntlet, the pilot swiftly ran over with her weapon ready. Starkiller looked up just as Juno was ready to strike and swiftly lifted the pilot into the air and held her upside down with the Force.

"Cheater," he accused.

"There are no timeouts in duels," she countered, trying to put on an annoyed look. "And even if there were, you didn't call one. You cheated! You used the Force! You broke the rules!"

Starkiller walked closer, cupped the top of Juno's head and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm a Sith." And with that he let go and promptly dropped Juno on her head.

* * *

So, yeah felucia shall be next, got classes starting up again until Christmas so it could be awhile but you should review anyway


	7. Chapter 7: Post Duel Lessons

Chapter 7:

Post Duel Lessons

Juno's head rested against the shower wall as the hot water ran down her the back of her head and down her spine. Juno could not believe the nerve Starkiller had, dropping her on her head like that. Still, she had to admit, the way he cupped her head was…caring. Caring? Since when did she think that that man was even capable of such an emotion? The pilot shook her head and simply ran a hand through her hair, working out the grime she felt in her scalp. Satisfied with her cleanliness, Juno shut off her shower and wrapped a towel around her.

There was a light tapping on the door, "Juno?" asked the voice of Starkiller.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed that he even had the courage to try and talk to her. "Are you here to flaunt your vaunted Force powers and tip me over again? Or something worse perhaps? Maybe you feel like ripping the door off and taking advantage of me."

"Never," he whispered fervently.

The desperation and indignation in his voice caused a smile to play on the pilot's lips. He did care. Somewhere, down deep, where Vader had not reached, he cared. "Then what do you want?" she questioned, her voice softening.

"I…wanted to…how's you're head?"

Juno frowned. The damn man was too stubborn to say that he was sorry. "I'm fine," she said curtly. "Is that all?"

"No," he said quickly. "I came here to say…uh…you fought well."

Juno was glad she was on the other side of the door as she felt heat on her cheeks from blushing. While this was another step forward to proving he was not incapable of emotion, it was still not what the pilot wanted to hear. Juno sighed and figured that for now, it was the best thing she was going to get. "Thank you," she said simply.

"Well, when you're ready, we need a jump to Felucia," he finished before the sound of his footsteps retreated down the hall. "Idiot," he whispered when he thought he was out of earshot. Upon hearing this, a thought struck Juno. It was not that he did not want to say sorry, but it was that he did not know how. It was so obvious now, and very tragic. The pilot just heaved another sigh and got dressed, leaving the her jacket unzipped seeing how they would not be meeting Vader or any other Imperial officer anytime soon.

"Felucia?" queried the pilot. "Another Jedi or are we meeting Vader?"

"Master Shaak Ti. Able to flee Order 66 on Coruscant," Starkiller explained. "Vader's spies have found her, she is my final test."

"Test for what?" Juno queried, trying to get the apprentice to admit what she had heard aboard the _Executor_.

"I…can't tell you, Vader would grind me into dust and you would quickly join the pile," the man said guiltily.

"If it's so dangerous, then why do all of this?" Juno asked as she entered the coordinates and the _Rogue Shadow_ jumped to hyperspace.

"I told you that this life is all I know. Kill or be killed. Fight or be trampled underfoot," he said quietly. "I… don't want to talk about this…there are times when… I wish…I wished Vader would kill me. But there are other days when I want to serve the Empire and Lord Vader to create the order they promise."

Juno could not look into Starkiller's eyes. She too joined the Empire for the sake of spreading order to the galaxy. However, everyday she was on this mission with Starkiller, the more she felt that perhaps everything was a fabrication. Perhaps at one point Vader and the Emperor had wanted order, but after hearing of Vader's true intention for Starkiller, Juno could see that the only thing men like Vader wanted was death. "I'm sorry that your life has come to this. Fate can be cruel indeed," Juno whispered.

"There is no Fate, only the Force. I'm here for a reason, and whatever the Force has in store for me, I'll meet it head on," he said before casually leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. "And my life is not all bad. I've been to planets nobody has heard of. Seen unimaginable things, and met so many…fascinating people."

Juno shrugged, "I'm sure to you Vader is quite fascinating. For me, however, he is absolutely terrifying."

"I was not referring to Vader. He is not hard to figure out. He is disgusted with what he has become, now more machine than human," he explained. "I was referring to people like you."

"Me?" she asked, finally tearing her gaze from the cold floor to stare at Starkiller in disbelief. "I'm not terribly interesting at all."

"I disagree. A person in your position with all of your resolve is plenty interesting. At least I think so. You lost a lot, and you took it upon yourself to move forward. If it weren't for Vader, I don't think I would have had the will to survive on Kashyyk. It's people like you that prove that the Force is within everybody and even if they cannot feel it they are capable of great things."

Juno blushed and turned away to "examine" her console. "I've seen enough of your work to not underestimate the Force, but I don't think it's helped me at all. Thank you for your compliment, but I would like to think that what I have accomplished has come through my efforts."

Starkiller shook his head. "You misunderstand me and the Force. The Force is merely an extension of _your_ will it is not a crutch, though it does seem to have a mind of its own."

"Yes, that seems the only logical explanation as to how I ended up with such an insufferable person," Juno jested as she rubbed the spot where her head met the floor earlier.

"Insufferable? Was that meant as an insult? I thought that it was quite the compliment," Starkiller replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You are just a twisted man," Juno said with a shake of her head.

"Again with the compliments? Juno, you spoil me, please no more it's embarrassing!"

Juno turned back to face the apprentice and thought o all the insults she had heard over the years. Some she could not pronounce, and others were more geared towards females. She finally settled on one she had heard directed towards her by one of her many drill instructors. "You are a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking, nerf-herding, blithering, bumbling, slimy, cantankerous, mindless fool."

Starkiller squeezed his chest and spun the chair in circles in mock pain. "Ouch, that one hurt my half-witted man feelings. How does something that ugly come out of a mouth like yours?"

"Piloting was not the only thing I learned while at the Imperial Academy," Juno smirked.

"Well, being a proper gentleman, I will not insult back. I submit to your superior insulting capacity," he teased as he bowed is head mockingly.

The door hissed open behind the pair and PROXY clanked into the room holding his head. "Master, as much as I enjoy your missions, becoming the image of Lord Vader is very exhausting."

"When your ready, you can give me the next the target officially, since I know it's the highlight of your of your day."

PROXY nodded and his holo-projection system flashed. The image of Shaak Ti revealed itself to be a peculiar orange color with deep black eyes, and white and black ribbed horns. "Master Shaak Ti, a female Togruta, a former Jedi General during the Clone Wars. Last seen on Coruscant before fleeing prior to the casting down of the Jedi Temple and Order 66."

As PROXY powered down, Juno turned to Starkiller, "She does not have a militia force like Kota, nor does she have Junk Temple towering over Raxus Prime. So how was she found?"

"Just as any plant or single being experiences the natural flow of the Force, a planet does as well. Any planet, given a Jedi or Sith with enough power can be bent towards one direction or another. Felucia must have changed enough for Vader's spies and hunters to take notice," Starkiller explained.

PROXY nodded in agreement and sat in the chair behind Starkiller. Finally, the _Rogue Shadow_ arrived in orbit around Felucia. From her seat Juno gasped at the planet. The surface was a swirl of purples, blues, and faint yellows. What was most peculiar was that the atmosphere seemed to give off green flares. And while the pilot looked on in admiration, Starkiller had a wolfish grin on his face. The apprentice was not admiring the colors, but instead anticipating the great battle that was to come. "Finally, my final test," he whispered excitedly.

* * *

So yeeaaah, Felucia is next. Might take longer than this chapter to update because she is really silent during Felucia. I'm open to suggestions. Maybe have her leave the ship!? Hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Chapter 8: First of Felucia

And this is where I throw the dialogue and events of Felucia out the window with a swift kick in the ass. (You were warned) Obviously Starkiller will eventually succeed, but one must remember that this is about our favorite female Imperial pilot. Cheers!

If i just mention a disclaimer does it count?

* * *

Chapter 8:

First of Felucia

When Starkiller emerged from the refresher, Juno was flustered t see the apprentice had no shirt. Only a sash arm wrappings and gloves adorned the man's upper body. "Did the toilet eat your shirt?" queried Juno.

"You're about as funny as an assassination droid," Starkiller responded.

"Sorry," Juno chuckled. "It just does not seem very protective."

"Shaak Ti is going to be quick, plus I'm going to have to traverse through the growth of Felucia," he explained looking down at himself and twisting in an attempt to look at his back. "I think I missed a clasp in the back with my waist wrappings."

Juno simply shrugged and stood to assist the apprentice. Upon examining the man's back, the pilot got a closer look at the many scars that riddled the flesh. Several appeared above the left shoulder, and even more on the opposite. "Are these from your missions or Vader?" she asked, running her fingers along the many raised strips of skin.

"Most of the ones o the shoulders are Vader's doing yes. Master's favorite teaching tool is pain," he whispered. Starkiller took Juno's hand and placed it knowingly on his left shoulder. Juno shivered despite the warmth of his skin. "My first lesson," he chuckled darkly as he made the pilot's finger trace a particularly faded scar before letting go.

"What about this one?" she asked quietly, trailing her fingers to an x-shaped one on the man's lower right back.

Starkiller jumped slightly. "That one tickles. Got that one after trying to escape the _Executor_. I got a bit overzealous and an explosion shattered metal and glass alike. Vader closed the wound with the shrapnel inside."

"An ever-present reminder of sorts?" Juno supposed as she finally secured the appropriate clasp, the reminder of Vader's cruelness breaking the intimate moment. Intimate? Juno sat back down roughly. How could she even think of that? Utter nonsense! To even think of such a thing was beyond ludicrous! Juno shook her head to banish her thoughts and returned her thoughts to the controls. "Are you ready?" she queried, not waiting for a response before lowering the boarding ramp. With a grunt and a leap, the apprentice was gone.

"I'm tracking your location. Just ahead, that fungus tower is hollow. You'll have to make your way up it in order to progress." From the viewport, Juno could see several shadows crawling towards the apprentice. "Locals are inbound."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said curtly before igniting his lightsaber.

To the pilot's surprise, the Felucians actually put up a fight and were able to stand toe to toe with Starkiller for a few moments. Puzzled, Juno pulled up Imperial records of the Felucians. "They seem to be more organized and…powerful than Imperial records would indicate."

"Hm, they are lousy with the Force. A Jedi's hand is at work," he mused.

"Well, I would hate to see what else she has a hold of," Juno replied, slowly guiding the _Rogue Shadow_ into low orbit. "Be careful."

Starkiller did not reply, but only swiftly made his way towards the hollow fungal tower. The door opened behind Juno and metallic footsteps announced the entrance of PROXY. "Where have you been?" the pilot questioned, thankful that in fact the droid was not present to see her exploration of Starkiller's scars.

"Using my hologram systems strains my energy supply," the droid explained. "I came to see if you needed any help with the scans."

"You are offering help?" Juno snorted.

"Master respects you," PROXY stated simply. "And your performance and tactics on Raxus Prime was most impressive."

"How sweet," Juno said sarcastically. "I'll be fine here. You can go back to recharging your systems, or whatever it is you do." PROXY nodded his head and walked back into the training chamber.

"Juno?" asked the voice of Starkiller as the comlink crackled to life.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" the pilot asked, mildly surprised by the man's voluntary communication.

"I'm still in the tower, and these Felucians are being a bit more of a hassle than expected. Give me any relevant data you have on them."

Juno dutifully pulled the records back up on her screen in an attempt to glean any useful information. "During the Clone Wars, Vader's 501st legion came to Felucia in an attempted to root out opposing forces. Along the way however, they ran into the Felucians. They noticed that the locals operated in tribes and that the chieftains were able to empower their fellow comrades."

"Well, I haven't seen anything that could resemble a chieftain," Starkiller noted. "I'm sure that I'll get to see them once I get closer to Shaak Ti."

"There's something else," Juno said as she read the file some more.

"I have a bad feeling that I'm not going to like this."

"Rancors," Juno said quickly.

"Rancors?" he asked incredulously. "Well that's just great."

"It gets worse."

"Worse? I'm really not going to like this next part am I?" the apprentice groaned.

"Apparently, the Felucians have learned to train the rancors, effectively riding them into battle."

Starkiller sighed over the comlink. "It can't be helped I suppose. I'll just have to figure something out," he said with steely resolve. "Thanks Juno."

The pilot smiled wryly and felt a familiar heat flush her face. Damn that had been happening a lot recently. What was wrong with her? Sure he was mildly good looking, she could not deny that, but she had been around attractive men before. How could such a cruel person evoke such feelings? But was he really cruel through and through? Sure his actions were violent, but his eyes spoke of pain, regret and…innocence. And although Starkiller had tried to snarl and sound angry when they first met, their casual conversations revealed caring and…honesty.

Juno ran her hands through her hair several times to gather more thoughts. Maybe it was because Starkiller treated her like a person. Not just another pilot, not just another number, and certainly never like an incompetent woman. He trusted her, with his life. Believed in her without question, and even protected her. When he was not busy on missions and they talked, the topic was always her. There was not a single forced conversation; he was genuinely interested in what Juno had to say. Damn it all. What did it all add up to?

The jerking of the _Rogue Shadow_ brought Juno out of her reverie. The pilot's head snapped up as she quickly analyzed the situation. One look out of the viewport told her that nothing was attacking the front of the ship. However, it also showed that they were no longer making forward progress. The shield indicators blared to life and warned about damage to rear. "What in the hell?" It was as if something was holding onto the ship. Juno switched off the autopilot and increased the throttle. The _Rogue Shadow_ only shook and strained against the unseen resistance. "PROXY!" she yelled, refusing to panic.

As the shield indicators protested even louder, PROXY entered bearing a lightsaber. "Captain, it seems the local fauna does not appreciate our presence."

"I don't suppose that the lightsaber is to convince it that we are just tourists?"

"I will merely educate the vile plant that it needs to mind its manners," PROXY said calmly. If the thing could smirk, Juno supposed that the droid would be doing so at that very moment.

But before the droid could turn to leave, Juno found herself on what used to be the ceiling, followed immediately by falling through the automatic doors to the training room and smacking into the far wall. There was a sickening crunch and Juno slid to the floor. Through stars, black spots, and blood from an unseen gash, the pilot watched as PROXY stood attached to the floor and leveled the _Rogue Shadow_. Juno tried to stand only to be met by an outrageous amount of pain. Gritting her teeth against the knives she felt throughout her spine, Juno stood. Her small victory was short lived however as the ship rocked, sending the pilot to all fours. But Juno refused to be beaten. She slowly got to her feet and hunched over because standing up straight hurt too much.

As she entered the cockpit Juno pushed the droid aside. "Out of my way," she said as blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth. PROXY said nothing, and only watched as Juno gripped the controls. PROXY had already leveled out the _Rogue Shadow_, but Juno would be damned if the smug machine would land _her _ship.

* * *

Well i had so much fun writing this chapter and not paying attention in math. Yes there will be more. Juno will have to analyze herself after her look of Starkiller in this chapter. Stay tuned and as always, please review.


	9. Chapter 9: A Second Helping of Felucia

Aaah, part two of Felucia where once again the storyline is turned sideways and royally whooped until I'm satisfied.

On fanfiction=me not owning anything except a computer

* * *

Chapter 9:

A Second Helping of Felucia

Juno slowly cracked one eye open only to immediately shut it when blood dripped into her iris. The blood was from the gash she had already sustained when the _Rogue Shadow_ was tossed through the air. The pilot went to wipe the blood away only to be met with the same pain shooting up her spine. "Please do not move Captain," came PROXY's voice.

"To hell with that," Juno groaned before turning over and getting to all fours. As she wiped the blood away, the pilot made to get up only to shutter and cough up blood. "What happened?" she asked as she wiped her mouth and resigned herself to a sitting position.

"Ah yes," PROXY said, sitting across from her. "Your landing left something to be desired. However, you did quite well under the circumstances. The _Rogue Shadow_ is for the most part, intact. And-"

"Wait a minute, more or less? I must see to my ship," Juno said as she went to stand up. PROXY's hands held her steadfastly in place.

"Your actions are admirable Captain, but first you should see to yourself," the droid advised.

"It's just a bit of pain," the pilot argued, wincing as a fresh jab of pain wracked her body.

"I know you are stubborn and care for your ship, but I took the liberty of running a few scans while you were unconscious. You slipped a disc and you managed to crack your rib where it meets your spine," he said. "Stay seated and I will get you a medpac," he finished forcefully.

"Fine, but you are not touching _my_ ship," Juno insisted.

"_Your_ship? I must remind you that this is not _your_ ship, but Lord Vader's, and that you are technically under the orders of him, and therefore Starkiller and myself. So I _order _you to sit still, and shut that Force forsaken hole you call a mouth," PROXY said with venom, while retrieving the intended item and roughly injecting Juno with a kolto and bacta mix. "Now lie down and shut up while I make repairs."

Juno went to protest, but a calming effect washed over her brain and she basked in the new pain free atmosphere. This was not the only effect the treatment had however. For the first time in a long while, Juno felt her thoughts unobstructed by rank, or the Empire. Through his actions, Starkiller had shown that he harbored some feelings towards her. But what were those feelings exactly? And for that matter, what were her own? Sure she cared what he thought of her, and it was true that what he said mattered somehow as well. And yet, she could not find the right words for what she was feeling. Lust? Attraction? Appreciation? Or perhaps a mix of all three? Damn! Perhaps the treatment was not as mind clearing as she thought. It only seemed to lead to more questions all of which had no answers. Thoughts are one thing, but matters of the heart still seemed to elude the pilot. The heart? Was that really why it was so hard?

"Juno," crackled a muffled comlink. Juno looked around blearily for her end of the communicator. "Juno," came Starkiller's voice again, sounding almost…worried?

The comlink landed in Juno's lap courtesy of PROXYY. "Ugh," Juno began, the drugs twisting her tongue in two. "Go for Eclipse."

"You sound horrible."

"Thanks a lot," the pilot groaned, holding her head.

"What happened?" he asked simply.

"We…uh…crashed sort of," she admitted.

There was a chuckle over the comlink. "How do you sort of crash exactly? How could such a decorated pilot allow the ship to the crash?"

"A…plant threw us," the pilot admitted again.

"Are you okay?"

Such a simple question, and yet it meant more to Juno than Starkiller could imagine. He did not ask about PROXY or the ship first, but instead her. "I'll be alright," she replied eventually. "PROXY is making the repairs to the _Rogue Shadow._ What about you? Any sign of the target?"

"She is…close. Very close. I sense her presence. I'll let you know when I'm finished."

"Good luck," Juno said.

"There is no luck, only the Force," Starkiller responded.

The pilot only rolled her eyes. "Very well, may the Force be with you then."

"You're starting to sound like a Jedi."

"Don't you have a mission to complete?" Juno shot back. There was only a chuckle and the comlink turned off. "Insufferable man."

"I suggest you get some rest Captain," PROXY called as he withdrew himself from the main console. "By the time Master is done and you awaken, I should be finished. I will not take no for an answer."

"Very well," Juno replied as she slid to have her back against the wall. "If you need any assistance-"

"I'll be sure to ask you," the droid finished. The pilot nodded and shut her eyes. Sleep came quickly before the pilot could even remember when she last had any sleep.

_She was running. Juno did not know from whom or from what, but she was running. A root tripped the pilot and she came crashing down, mud splashing her face and ruining her uniform. But she was not wearing her uniform, instead there was only and undershirt and black pants. There was a metallic chuckle behind her. Juno wanted to run, run from the terrifying…thing that was chasing her. However, all she could do was turn onto her back with her elbows propping her up. Finally, her follower made himself known. Head encased in a helmet, metal grafted to skin and claws for fingers were what caught the pilot's eyes. The creature approached slowly and knelt next to Juno grasping her chin. "Captain Eclipse," it said, metal ringing throughout the four syllables. Still there was something familiar about the voice._

"Captain Eclipse!" shouted PROXY, jolting the pilot awake. "Our position has been discovered. The Felucians are coming for us."

"What?" she asked, quickly shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

"I will defend the ship, you need to finish the console, it is almost complete," and with that PROXY grabbed his previously discarded lightsaber and stalked down the ramp.

Juno stood slowly, grateful that the pain was now only an unpleasant fuzzy feeling. The unmistakable sound of a twirling lightsaber filtered into the _Rogue Shadow_ as Juno hurriedly ducked inside the console to finish the repairs. Wires were still dangling loose and unconnected as the pilot quickly tried to find the proper adjoining wires. Finally, finding a match to the green wire Juno quickly patched it accordingly. The battle outside was sounding more frantic. Cursing under her breath, Juno fumbled around with the blue wire before repairing it. More Felucian cries could be heard now, and Juno hoped that PROXY was not about to be overwhelmed. Quickly, the red wire was put together as the sounds were next to the boarding ramp. Then there was the sound Juno dreaded: the deactivation of a lightsaber. The pilot fumbled with her blaster in one hand as another worked to finish the final wire. As soon as the wire was done, footsteps entered the cockpit. Juno fired without bothering to look.

"Glad to see you too," came a familiar voice. Juno pushed out from underneath the console to see Starkiller looking from the blaster hole to the pilot with eyebrows arched. "Is this how you greet everybody that boards this ship?"

Juno only sighed and lowered the blaster slowly. "Where's PROXY?"

"Patrolling. He was doing well, and I just made things easier. More importantly, how are you?" Starkiller asked, offering a helping hand up.

"I've been better," she grimaced as she was helped up. "The medication will wear off soon. I hope Vader plans on having us come back to the _Executor._"

"We can only hope. I would hate to have to get _another_ pilot," he said after lowering Juno into her chair.

"Thanks. How was your battle with Shaak Ti?" Juno queried.

"Better than your battle with that troublesome plant," he replied. "My Master was right in saying she would be my biggest test yet. Not to mention her tentacle pet. I've never seen somebody so in touch with an entire planet," he said before shaking slightly. "Damn Jedi."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that…this is the second Jedi that has said something cryptic," he said before calling PROXY back into the ship.

"Care to explain?"

"I'm not sure I can," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Very well then," Juno said, turning to her console. "I'll run a systems check, you contact Vader."

"Are you sure that you are okay?" he questioned, watching Juno for any signs of pain.

"Yes, at least until the pain comes back."

"Good," he said before placing a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Because I would hate to fly into another plant should something happen to you," he chuckled.

"Shut it."

"Mad that I had to save you?" he shot back. "That makes two times you know."

"You said it yourself that PROXY had the situation in hand. Therefore, I did not need saving," she reasoned. "And you didn't save me last time," she added quickly.

Starkiller outright laughed. "That's right, I was merely there precisely when needed. What about this time?"

"You took away my chance to shoot a Felucian," Juno said simply, before waving him away.

* * *

Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!

So i got a private message requesting a Republic Commando fic. And I was just wondering if any other of my faithful readers agreed with this. Obviously, this fic would have to be finished first. So you should review as always and other good stuff.


	10. Chapter 10: Kinds of Care

So here is the turning point of the entire storyline and what not. I still can't believe that it's been 10 chapter to only cover four missions. Still, it was necessary and a welcome change from my usual rushing. Enjoy!

I own nothing, but if i did...well let's just say Juno is pretty good looking

* * *

Chapter 10:

Kinds of Care

With the coordinates locked in, Juno quickly made the jump to hyperspace in an effort to reach the _Executor _before the pain returned. However, fate was not on Juno's side, and as they were halfway to their destination, the pilot felt only a small stab at what was to come. The sudden onrush of pain caused Juno to clench her side and double over. Clear vision battled black spots as Juno tried to slow her breathing. With her other hand firmly gripping the console, the pilot attempted to block out the pain by mentally focusing on other things. Again the pilot's attempts were thwarted as wave after wave of fire ravaged her insides. Juno was determined to win this battle, and switched tactics by biting the inside of her cheeks. The pain renewed with every breath she was forced to take, and Juno silently cursed the lack of medical equipment onboard the ship.

"Can't handle a little pain?" taunted Starkiller.

How dare he? The pain was not little, nor was it something she could not handle. In fact, Juno was proud of herself for staying conscious. "I don't expect you to understand us normal people," she spat, still clenching at the pain.

"Why should I make any effort to?" he queried. "People like you are beneath me."

"And yet you depend on me to fly this ship," Juno replied hotly, but the venom of her voice as lost as she winced in pain.

Starkiller only nodded. "Similar to a servant don't you think?"

A servant? Anger boiled in the pit of Juno's stomach, her pain only fueling it further. "A servant? I am more than mere servant! I can fly circles around Lord Vader himself!"

"Not in your condition," he countered with a smirk.

"I could do it blindfolded and a hand tied behind my back," she answered vehemently.

The _Rogue Shadow _decelerated out of hyperspace. The apprentice looked out at the _Executor_ and said, "Well then I guess you can fly us into the hangar."

"You bet your Sith ass I can," Juno responded as she gripped the controls and deftly landed the ship.

Juno turned and smiled defiantly at Starkiller only to find that he wore a smirk of his own, "Knew you could do it."

"Then what was all that antagonizing about?" she queried.

"You don't notice anything?" he asked expectantly. "Or rather the absence of something."

And then it all clicked into place for Juno, followed immediately by a stab of pain. "You were distracting me," she ventured weakly, as she grasped her side once again. Starkiller simply nodded and slid his arms underneath Juno and carried her off of the ship. Too tired to protest, and deciding that struggling would only hurt more, Juno did not resist. A medical team entered the hangar as the two came down the boarding ramp, with a syringe waiting to be used. The apprentice lightly placed Juno into the awaiting hover gurney. As the pinprick from the needle registered in her brain, Juno shot Starkiller one last look. "You're still a bastard."

He only responded with his usual chuckle, "Perhaps, but one that…cares about…his pilot." Juno smirked at the young man's hesitation before losing consciousness.

Juno opened her eyes slowly to fid herself suspended in a bacta tank. Two doctors looked up from their work and stepped closer o her tank. One pressed a button and spoke, "Please nod your head if you are in no pain." Juno did so. "Excellent, drain the tank."

The healing liquid drained and Juno landed lightly on the floor before removing the oxygen mask. "Get dressed. Now!" Juno raised her eyebrows at the command, but simply did as told.

The pilot looked at her jacket and pants. "Where are my accommodations?" she queried.

"They've been stripped," one doctor said as she shrugged on the jacket.

"What for?" she asked, annoyed that her accomplishments have apparently been thrown out of the airlock.

The door to the room swished opened. "Traitors do not receive medals," came the metallic voice of Lord Vader himself.

"A…traitor?" Juno asked numbly. She could only stare at the floor. Everything she had ever worked for was gone, never to return. All the years at the Academy, the training, the battles, the sacrifices, were worthless. How did this happen? But she knew. The only thing that had changed in her life was her association with Starkiller. The Emperor must have found out about Vader's apprentice. That was the only logical explanation. She had no energy fight. How could she? Vader's presence made any thoughts of escape impossible.

"You are to be imprisoned aboard the _ISS Empirical," _Vader said.

"Where is he?" she asked defiantly, wondering why his fate mattered in the current situation.

"Who?" Vader asked with his metallic whine.

"You know exactly who I am talking about!" Juno spat out, before there was intense pressure around her windpipe. And there it was, her own demise was too come from her own foolish mouth. The pilot always figured that she would go down in some sort of battle.

Vader stepped closer. "You are lucky that you still live, unlike the person you speak." The grip was released and Juno fell to her knees. Dead? No doubt she would soon join him in his fate. "As it stands, you will be interrogated."

"Interrogated? But you-" the pilot never finished her sentence, as she was instead thrown back into the bacta tank, shattering the glass. Juno felt the shards of glass embed themselves into her back. And then Vader was upon her, ad as she looked up at him from all fours, he simply raised a hand. As the Dark Lord's hand descended, so to did the glass. Despite the pain, Juno found it ironic that she was enduring a similar punishment to her _former_ charge. Whether from pain or from Vader's doing, the pilot fell unconscious.

It was cold. That was the first thing Juno noticed as soon as she was roused from her forced sleep. "I said wake up prisoner!" a guard shouted outside her door. Prisoner. She would have to get used to being called that. Not Captain, not Juno, not Ms. Eclipse, but prisoner. The guard walked in, and roughly led her from the room. "First day of interrogation, scum," he spat. She was swiftly led to a room with a force cage inside. Juno grimaced; this was not going to be pleasant.

Once inside the cage, Juno only stared at the warden as he decided what to ask the pilot first. "What was your objective?" he asked with his hand hovering over the activation button.

What was she supposed to say? Telling the truth would be no help. Lying would also get her nowhere. She did know that even the warden had no idea what her answers were supposed to be. The entire interrogation was a farce; that was no secret. She sighed, "What's the point?" Electricity shot through her body, causing the pilot to convulse. Instead of halting the torture and asking more questions, the pain just kept coming until her body thankfully collapsed.

She woke up inside the force cage, and the warden simply smiled when she stood. "I've never seen such a lazy prisoner. Asleep for an entire day," he paused and stepped closer. "Such a shame that you're stuck behind this cage. Oh the things I could do to you." Juno stepped to the back of the cage in an attempt to get as far away from the vile man as she could. The warden frowned, slapped the button and walked out to leave Juno to her pain.

This routine continued for several weeks, Juno knew because the warden delighted in telling her how many days she was held captive. She woke up and immediately the force cage was deactivated. "You're coming with me," the warden said tersely as the two stormtroopers with him stepped forward. She followed, and was quickly shoved towards the bridge. "Today there will be a very special interrogation and-"

"Alert! Specimen containment field in sector 10 has malfunctioned. Nearby squads are ordered to investigate," came an announcement.

"Seems like you have your own problems," Juno said, before being strapped to a podium. "Do you think anything has changed? I have nothing to tell you!"

"Then perhaps this will be your execution," the warden warned. The warden and several other officers stepped forward with grins plastered on their faces. Without warning, the warden backhanded Juno across the face. This was followed immediately by an injection. "So we can keep beating you," the man explained, showing her the syringe mockingly.

The ship lurched violently and the nearby star illuminated the giant viewport in the room. "Alert! Ship navigation systems have malfunctioned! Repeat, navigation systems have malfunctioned!"

Juno smirked. "It seems somebody or something did not appreciate your care." That much was obvious, but what kind of madman sabotages a ship to crash into a nearby star? Not that they did not deserve it of course. However, the tactic seemed rather impetuous.

The former Captain did not have time to think on this further as the warden and his lackeys advanced on her again. "That may be, but you're sure as hell not leaving," he said wickedly before his cronies began beating her.

Punches, kicks, backhands, elbows and knees rained down on Juno like a relentless storm. Eventually, she could only hang there limply, the restraints being the only thing that could hold her up. "All escape pods have been jettisoned. Empty. Uh…await…um…await further orders."

The beatings stopped, the men began to panic around her. Still hanging there, physically in pain but her body looking no worse for wear, Juno tested her bonds finding them still secure. The ship was going down, and escape was impossible. What about the experiment? How was the experiment going to escape without a pod? A ship she supposed would be logical. Sighing, Juno resigned herself to her fate, supposing it was better to be a "traitor" to a corrupted Empire than a mindless slave. The temperature in the room kept getting hotter, and Juno simply hung her head in defeat.

"Juno!" called a voice.

The pilot tried to look up at whomever was calling her name but found that she was too weak to even lift her head. She knew that voice from somewhere. She cursed the beatings, blaming them for her current lapse in memory. "The traitor dies with the rest of us! Don't let him reach her!"

Him? So it was a male who was escaping. Escaping and trying to rescue her? She strained to lift her head, but to no avail. There was screaming and the sound of a…lightsaber. Lightsaber? The energy restraints dropped, and Juno fell limply to the floor.

Familiar arms slid themselves under her knees and around her torso. Finally, Juno looked up. It could not be! The very reason why she was branded a traitor had just rescued her. She was angry with the young man, but intensely relieved to see that he was in fact, not dead. "Vader said you were dead…but you came back…for me?" she asked, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I…I've been branded a traitor to the Empire and-"

But Starkiller covered her mouth with a hand. "It doesn't matter. I don't care about any of that. I'm leaving the Empire behind." As he carried her, Juno could only smile and hold on tighter to the one man that actually cared about her in her entire life.

* * *

Happy holidays to everybody! Hope you enjoyed my gift to all of you! Now i comes the part of filling in how they managed to track Kota down.


	11. Chapter 11: New Mission

Ah here we go finding Kota!

Disclaimer-ness: i own no characters. but actually i think technically the plot of this chapter?

* * *

Chapter 11:

New Mission

Starkiller placed Juno down lightly into PROXY's usual seat. "Don't even think about trying to pilot this ship," he warned. The pilot did not protest, but only watched as the apprentice took the controls with PROXY in the copilot's chair. The _Rogue Shadow _swiftly jumped to light speed, and Juno slept.

When the ship exited hyperspace, Juno stretched tentatively hoping to not find any pain. Thankfully, she found herself slightly sore, but intact. Sliding off the chair. Juno peered over Starkiller's shoulder and examined the console. "There doesn't seem to be any sign of pursuit. I'm assuming we're already light years away from any Imperial forces."

Starkiller craned his head and smirked, "Good to see that you're up."

"Thanks," Juno replied before sighing.

"Such a heavy sigh," he commented. "Something wrong?"

"Its just…there is the entire galaxy in front of us. We can go to any world and just disappear, at least for a short time. But for the first time…ever really, I don't know where to go," she said wistfully.

"Well, I'll tell what we won't do," the apprentice began.

"We're not hiding."

"Of course not."

"Surely you don't mean to go back alone?" she asked expectantly.

"We need to rally as many enemies of the Empire as we can. As for me, I need to find someone that can teach me things that Vader could not," he explained, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before turning his chair to face Juno.

"Sounds like we're still hunting Jedi," Juno offered, searching the young man's face for a clue.

"And…we know one that might still be alive," he said vaguely.

"We? I only know of Shaak Ti, Paratus, and…Kota. You think General Kota is still alive?" Juno asked incredulously. "He fell! We both saw it!"

"I survived being thrown into space," he countered.

"Is that what happened? Then how were you aboard the _Empirical_?" Juno queried.

"Vader wanted to experiment on me I suppose" he lied unbeknownst to the pilot.

Juno rolled her eyes, "Figures. What makes you think Kota is alive?"

"When I fought him, he said he would be part of my future," Starkiller explained.

"And you don't think that it was a plot to ruin your concentration?" the pilot tried to reason.

"Shaak Ti said that all Sith betray one another, and she was right. Let's hope Kota is right as well," he said before standing and offering Juno her chair.

"Any idea where to start?" she asked, once situated in her seat.

"Nar Shaddaa," he said before heading towards the training room with PROXY. "And Juno?"

"Hm?"

"I'm…glad to have found you on that ship," and the door swished shut.

Juno arched her eyebrow at the now closed door before beginning the necessary jump. Aside from the previous mission, Juno had never laid eyes on Nar Shaddaa, but she knew the tales. The Smuggler's Moon it was called. A place where anything could be sold, bought, or traded. Information, spice, slaves; it did not matter to the Hutts or the Empire. If Kota did indeed survive, finding him could prove difficult, but she was confident that if anybody could find a Jedi that was supposed to be dead, it was Starkiller.

And what of Starkiller for that matter? What did he get out of gathering allies? Revenge? Vindication? Or undo all the wrongs he committed? The pilot grimaced at her new view on what was wrong and what was right. From the inside, the Empire was her life; all that she had ever known was its strong embrace. But now, after the embrace turned into a push, she saw what it truly was: sick, twisted, and a gross overuse of power. What was done to her was unforgiveable, but Juno found herself unsure of why she was staying by Starkiller's side. When he suggested gathering allies, she followed, but why? Was it that she needed direction, or perhaps she felt she owed something to the man after her rescue?

The pilot shook her head, once again finding that the more questions she brought up, the more her lack of answers disturbed her. The _Rogue Shadow _decelerated, and Juno steered towards the moon, noting that construction was already underway to rebuild the TIE fighter factory. Was it really such a short time ago that she had just met the young man in the other room? It all seemed so unreal.

"The nerve," came Starkiller's voice, causing Juno to jump. "I worked hard to practically destroy that place."

"Perhaps you'll get another chance," Juno replied, activating the stealth systems. "But really you'll need to do things more thoroughly next time," she teased as she entered the moon's atmosphere.

"I managed to rescue you pretty thoroughly," Juno did not respond. "Silence? So you admit I saved you?"

"Technically my capture was your fault," she reasoned. "I'd call it an apology."

"An apology?" he asked, taking the seat next to her. The pilot nodded. "You're wrong," he said quietly.

"Oh?"

Starkiller nodded and turned Juno's chair to face him. He swiftly grabbed her hand in his own. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

Juno snorted, "You? I got myself into this mess. Too damn good of a pilot."

Starkiller chuckled, "I stand corrected then."

"Yes. What's the plan?"

"Land, then we'll search for some information on Kota," he said simply.

"We? As in you and me?"

He nodded, "Sure why not?"

"Who is going to stay with the ship?" she asked. "We can't just leave a ship like this on the Smuggler's Moon."

"That's why PROXY will be staying behind," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "And I have three good reasons for taking you with me."

"Three?" she asked, crossing her arms while she scanned for a dock. "I'm almost impressed."

"One, you need to get out of the ship. Two, people will be more willing to tell you something."

"And why is that?" she asked, curious at his confidence in her.

"It's not everyday somebody as attractive as you walks into a cantina," he answered, sweeping hair out of the pilot's eyes.

Juno blushed and resisted the urge to slap him for objectifying her. "And the third?"

"You can't hit the broad side of a bantha with your blaster," he teased.

This time Juno did slap him.

After landing, changing into more suitable attire and "avoiding" the docking fee, Juno and Starkiller made their way to the closest cantina: the Undertow. "Well hello beautiful," came a call as Juno sat at the bar. The pilot glanced nervously over at Starkiller who was taking a table in the corner before turning to the bartender.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not here for a drink?" asked the bartender, who in Juno's opinion needed a shower…badly.

Juno smirked, "Sounds like that happens often."

"You'd be surprised," he grimaced. "Killing my profits. So who or what are you looking for?"

"Older gentleman, gray hair pulled into a bun, blind?"

The man chortled, "Heh, yeah I know him. Kept trying to get free drinks by waving his hand. Man thought he was a Jedi! Can you believe that?" he guffawed.

"Any idea where he was going?" she queried.

"In his many drunken ramblings," he started. "Kota would grumble about possibly hiding out on Ziost. However, he said something about the excellent cantinas at Cloud City on Bespin."

Juno flashed a sweet smile and threw a smattering of credits on the bar. "For your troubles," she said before grabbing Starkiller and leaving.

"That was fast," he said. "It seems I underestimated your appeal."

"Shut it," Juno grunted after elbowing him. "We're off to Bespin."

* * *

In case you're wondering, in the Wii and former console versions you do find Kota on Nar Shaddaa. However, I'll stick with the PS3 and 360.

One more thing, many ppl have requested a deviation from the final ending...thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12: Cloud City

can you smell that? that's the smell of another chapter! happy new year to all!

sorry you had to wait, but i'm back at college and so the updates may not come as quickly as before. wish me luck and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12:

Cloud City

Once the _Rogue Shadow_ was hovering above Cloud City, Juno swiftly sliced into the security cameras of the various cantinas. As they watched the various feeds, a question popped into the pilot's head. "What happens if he recognizes you?"

"He's been blinded," the apprentice said simply. "Lightsaber burns."

"Your voice?"

Starkiller only smirked, "I'm not the talkative type when I duel."

Juno frowned and thought on other ways to punch through the seemingly flimsy plan. "Okay," she said slowly. "But he's a Jedi right? Can't he sense who you are or something?"

"That person died," Starkiller said darkly before refocusing on the screens. "There," he said pointing. "The Vapor Room."

Juno squinted at the feed. Gone was the tight precision bun, replaced by bedraggled hair the hung over dirty bandages wrapped around the eyes. His cheeks were covered in stubble and sported new scars as compared to PROXY's image. For the most part, he hid himself from view with his arms, only moving to pour himself another drink…or release gas. "Is he…drunk?"

"If not, he's a very good actor," the apprentice mused. "Drop me off at the supply dock."

Juno nodded and swiftly lowered the ship into position and dropped Starkiller off before swiftly returning to orbit just as quickly. With the apprentice away, the pilot watched the security feeds in the cantina while PROXY monitored any outgoing communications regarding Starkiller or Kota. The pilot watched as Starkiller quickly located Kota and kicked his table. "I've…I've paid for this table. So…whoever you are…get lost," the general slurred before hiccupping. "You aren't a uh…bounty hunter are you?"

"Not quite," she heard him respond before he leaned closer to whisper.

"Captain," PROXY said with urgency. "It seems somebody contacted the Empire of General Kota's whereabouts several hours before we arrived."

A sweat broke out on Juno's forehead. "Then that means they'll be here soon," she said nervously.

"They already are," PROXY said, pointing out the forward viewport at several Lambda-class transport shuttles filled the very same supply dock to the Vapor Room.

"Eclipse to Starkiller," Juno hailed. "You're about to have some unwelcome guests."

"Thanks. We'll need another extraction point," he said calmly as the snap-hiss of a lightsaber could be heard.

Juno activated the stealth systems and furiously began scanning for an open landing zone. "Scanning."

"Don't hurry on my account," replied the apprentice sarcastically.

"I have PROXY working as well," the pilot replied irritably before checking his locator. "You're not even out of the Vapor Room yet."

There was a cry of pain from another unlucky stormtrooper; "The General is slowing me down."

Juno gave a derisive snort and returned to her task of securing an extraction point. Another Imperial shuttle flew overhead, dumping more forces onto the various platforms. "How did the scanners not pick the shuttles up PROXY?"

"The only thing I can think of Captain would be private forces of the Emperor himself," the droid said after a moment.

"The Emperor knows we're alive?"

"Don't be ridiculous Captain," PROXY assured. "It is likely that it is a response to General Kota's presence."

Juno released a breath she did not realize she was holding as the console pinged. "I've found a landing zone. I'm transmitting the location"

"And I'm out of the Vapor Room."

"You'll have to hurry, I don't know how long it will stay open at the rate Imperials are dropping off forces," the pilot said.

"Understood," he replied before an explosion sounded over the comlink.

"Are you alright?"

"Note to self: Sith lightning and carbonite do not mix," came Starkiller's voice between gasps of breath. "We'll meet you as soon as we can."

Juno grimaced and guided the _Rogue Shadow_ below the great floating city. "Captain Eclipse," called PROXY from the jumper seat. "It seems the locals are organizing a resistance against my master and General Kota."

"The Ugnaughts?" she queried. "What could they possibly do?"

"They seem to have plans for mechanized walkers," PROXY replied. "That is, if I'm translating this correctly."

"Juno, I could use some help," strained Starkiller.

"What?"

"Instead of just gaping at the landing shuttles, why don't you at least try to prevent them from landing?"

The pilot mentally slapped herself. Of course! How could she think that she could just stay back and not take the initiative. "Understood, bringing the ship around." As the _Rogue Shadow_ came around the city, five shuttles could be seen heading towards the coordinates of the intended landing zone. "No you don't," Juno gritted out before opening fire. Three of the shuttles lit up in a brilliant explosion before the two survivors managed to haphazardly drop off its cargo.

As she looked down at the white of the stormtroopers and the red of the Emperor's Royal Guards Juno gasped. There amongst the red and white was an all-consuming black. Although it was but one person, Juno felt that his dark cloak would envelope the galaxy in shadow. Vader! But then the figure moved. It was not mechanized, slow or encumbered. And it was not a lightsaber, but rather a staff with the blade of a lightsaber on the end. That was certainly not Vader.

Adding to the mass confusion was the involvement of the Ugnaughts. PROXY's translation was indeed correct. However, Starkiller easily dealt with the porcine humanoids. However, when the apprentice's gaze fell upon the black-cloaked figure, he froze. Juno tried to hail him on his comlink to reassure the warrior that it was not Lord Vader. But it was no use. Starkiller stayed glued to the spot, only occasionally throwing Royal Guards and stormtroopers from the platform to their death.

Juno had to act quickly as every second wasted, the looming shadow got closer to Starkiller. But what in the hell was she supposed to do? The only things available to her were the laser cannons. She could not simply fire on the platform; it would put Starkiller and the trailing General Kota in far too much danger. The black-clad figure threw Sith lightning at a nearby turbine causing it to spin faster, threatening to blow Starkiller off the platform. And there was the answer! She quickly pulled up the targeting controls and aimed at the many containers surrounding the turbine. Upon firing, there was a brief explosion that was quickly extinguished by the carbonite gas. As it cleared the black-cloaked menace was indeed frozen, but Starkiller and Kota were also down on the ground.

What have I done?

The pilot swiftly set down the small craft and was dashing down the ramp before was even lowered all the way. He could not be dead. Not by her hand. If he died fighting against the Empire, she could handle that. In fact, it was something he probably would not mind either. But not by her hand damn it! She knelt next to Starkiller's cold and prone form. Slipping off her flight gloves, she feverishly searched for a pulse and closed her eyes in a silent prayer. The pilot let out a sigh of relief as a steady beat was felt. When it suddenly skipped irregularly, Juno looked at his body nervously to find that he was staring intently at her.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, sitting up.

Juno's hand quickly went back into her glove when PROXY came to assist Kota. "I was…erm…saving you."

"Well it worked wonders," he said sarcastically groaning and brushing off any accumulated crystals.

"She saved your life boy," came Kota's drunken tone. "You could at least thank her."

"For blowing us up?" he asked.

"Everything feels intact boy."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Juno smirked at the young man's admission, knowing that according to all of his or her excuses, she was the only one that rescued anybody. "Well that's all well and good boy," Kota said. "But nobody fights the Empire and wins. The army is infinite, you'll all die eventually…or worse."

"We did not come here to wallow in self pity," Juno retorted. "Surely you must be able to help us in some small way."

Kota smiled slyly, "Some bark to go with your bite boy. I have a contact in the Senate. I'm sure he could use your 'talents'."

* * *

Can i just say that while the book was a great read, it stole my ideas (sigh) oh well i guess more canon will have to be booted, but you guys didn't seem to mind before.

Oh, and i'm really grasping at straws in an attempt to write a different ending...suggestions?reviews?


	13. Chapter 13: To Kashyyk

muchos gracias for the reviews/ideas and i have officially decided what to do but you'll have to wait.

Enjoy!

A/N: don't want to throw you off, but i'm just correcting Starkiller's eye color

* * *

Chapter 13:

To Kashyyyk

To be honest, General Kota looked and definitely smelt like some derelict drunk that would rather drown in a cantina surrounded by empty glasses. Still, he was certainly a valuable resource. He stood toe to toe with Starkiller, managed to hide from the Empire, travel across the galaxy blind, and now, it turned out that he knew ciphers and codes that she never could fathom. Ever since he was coherent enough to do so, the Jedi sat in the jumper seat tapping away at the keyboard in an attempt to reach his unnamed contact. He even managed to type while blind so quickly that it made Juno feel inferior. "Any progress?" she asked.

"I am unsure of his exact location," he said groggily after a moment. "But our next location is Kashyyyk."

"The Wookie home world?" the pilot said furrowing her brow. "Last time I heard, it was under Imperial rule. It'll be dangerous."

Kota snorted derisively. "Dangerous? No place is safe when you make a personal enemy of the Emperor. Besides, you don't seem to be one unaccustomed to danger," he said knowingly. "How did you get yourself into such a situation?"

"Are you going to sit there and pretend that you don't know I used to be an Imperial pilot?"

"I had my suspicions. It explains the ship," he said slowly. "But what about him?" he asked, throwing his head towards the meditation chamber.

"Very little," she said trying to lie. However, upon really thinking about it, she did not know next to anything about the apprentice in the other room.

"I see," he said figuratively.

"He hasn't killed me," she said to lighten the mood.

"Yet," he replied with a smile devoid of humor.

Juno stood, leaving PROXY to enter hyperspace. The familiar pull of the _Rogue Shadow_ took hold. "I'll be back after I inform Starkiller of our destination."

"And you trust a man whose real name you don't even know?" queried Kota, settling in a more comfortable position.

"With my life," she said seriously. And it was true. Despite their squabbling, when it came down to it, she would trust that he would do everything in his power to save her. And she knew for certain that she would do the same for him.

"Good," he said before promptly snoring.

Juno studied the sleeping General closely. To the pilot, he looked as reliable and helpful as a punctured airlock seal. For all she knew, Kota and his "contact" could be leading them into a trap. This whole questioning of Starkiller's intentions could easily be a ploy to draw them farther in. The General did used to be a Jedi Master. Juno sighed, and admonished herself for thoughts that were so…Empire-esque. Shaking her head, the pilot walked into the meditation chamber to find Starkiller sitting kneeled in the center of the room.

"Yes?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know of our next location," Juno began.

"Something wrong with the ship's systems?" he asked. "You couldn't just announce it over the system?"

"Well I figured that the next planet deserved your opinion," Juno replied.

"Oh?"

"Kashyyyk," she breathed.

Starkiller's eyes flew open. "Ka-ka-Kashyyyk?" he sputtered.

"Are you okay?" she asked with true concern.

Starkiller took several calming breaths before closing his eyes slowly once more. "Sit with me."

"You want me to meditate?" Juno snorted. "Don't you think that if I could wield the Force, the Empire would have discovered it by now?"

"Just sit," he said, still sounding oddly calm. "You wanted to talk about Kashyyyk correct?"

Juno nodded.

"So sit," he said simply, his voice still devoid of emotion.

The pilot did so. "It was the planet you grew up on was it not?"

A frown flitted across the apprentice's face before disappearing as quickly as it came. "I…don't remember much. I don't even know if I had a family there, or if I was simply left there. I…I remember certain smells: Wookies, underbrush, and other things. And…there was…something…and then there was only Vader."

Juno's heart went out to the young man. No family, not even in his memories. Not to mention a complete lack of any reasonable childhood. "How old were you?" she asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know."

"So Vader found you, and took you away?"

"Yes," responded the now sullen warrior. "He saved me. At least that's what I was told. For all I know, it was probably him that orchestrated the entire thing."

"What he did on that planet all those years ago is no longer important. It now matters what you will do," Juno said, grabbing his chin and staring intently into his eyes. His brown irises reflected her fierce and piercing blues. "What will you do?"

Starkiller only stared back and seemed to be struggling to find the right words. Gulping he said, "What is necessary to strike back at the Empire. For everything they've done to us."

'Us.' There was an 'us'? Before it was always Starkiller, PROXY and Vader with Juno simply as an instrument. "What did they do to you?" she asked pointing at his arms that were now devoid of scars. Despite the repaired skin, his nightmares spoke of a destroyed mind. His screams sounded as if something was slowly searing its way out from his intestines. Often times he would call out his former master's name, and still other times it was her own.

"I…I…" he said. "I don't know. This is so goddamn frustrating!" he shouted before slamming his eyes shut and in taking air.

"I'm sorry," apologized Juno as she made to stand.

"No," he replied, his hand clasping hers. "I should not unload my problems on you. I should apologize."

Juno smiled weakly. "I brought this up."

"Yes. You thankfully distracted my straying thoughts," he said before standing next to her.

"And what were said straying thoughts?"

Starkiller coughed and quickly stepped towards the cockpit. "It's…it's uh, not important. I wouldn't want to burden you with any other thoughts."

Juno smirked and followed his trail as the _Rogue_ _Shadow _came up on Kashyyyk. The planet was mottled patchwork of various grassy greens and dark browns. While beautiful, the planet had obviously seen many hardships, the scars of orbital bombardment was most likely just the beginning. The ship's sensor arrays picked up a very large orbital structure, and Juno made her way closer.

"Can they see us?" Starkiller queried even though his tone of voice indicated he knew the answer.

"No. Stealth systems engaged. But the sensors have picked up a very large…oh," said Juno as the giant structure came into view. When it first appeared on the systems, the pilot assumed it was a docking station, but what they saw was much worse. She knew what it was, but another part of her brain rejected what she saw. But there was no denying it. "A skyhook."

"Your contact sure as hell better be reliable General," Starkiller said as Juno dropped into the world's atmosphere.

"He smuggled me to Cloud City. He's an old ally of the Jedi Order. There is something very valuable to him down there," the Jedi answered. "Find it, and maybe he'll agree to fight the Empire."

"Maybe?"

"Yes."

Starkiller sighed, "Better than what we have."

"That's the spirit boy," Kota said in mock excitement.

"You do realize finding something valuable could be next to impossible?"

"Yes," Juno cut in as the _Rogue Shadow_ landed. "So you better get started so we can get the hell out of here," she said as she pushed the warrior towards the descending boarding ramp.

"Home sweet home," he said sarcastically before exiting the craft.

* * *

So that's that. Don't you think they needed alone time? I did so i put it in : ) so next will be juno reflecting/worrying/getting pissed off by Kota

one of these days i'll respond to my reviews at the end of a chapter...but that's not today.


	14. Chapter 14: Homecoming

A longer chapter, but I think it flows.

Oh and if you say it's rushed I'll have PROXY and HK-47 after you.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Homecoming

"What is he looking for?" Juno asked for perhaps the hundredth time.

In most cases, General Kota would merely ignore her or simply dismiss the subject with a shrug. "He'll know when he sees it," he replied vaguely.

"You really are borderline useless aren't you?" Juno shot, abandoning her slicing job to stare at the Jedi.

Kota only "stared" at her intently and cocked his head to the side before a smirk plastered itself across his face. "I was brought here on the decision of your charge," he replied, the alcohol from days ago still lingering on his breath. "I'm leading you here so that we may more easily earn the trust of my Senate contact."

"Fine," Juno muttered, turning back to her task, with PROXY still diligently trying to access the Imperial communications network. As she tapped furiously on the keyboard, the pilot could occasionally hear snatches of various swear words thrown in her direction.

"Kota," came the voice of Starkiller over the comlink.

"What is it boy?" he asked, still filling the term with disdain.

"I…I think I found something," the apprentice responded hesitantly.

"Oh?" the old Master queried.

"Looks like it's just an old hut. But it feels so…it feels…familiar," Starkiller replied obviously searching for the right word. "There is something…dark and sad about this place."

Kota leaned worriedly over the console; his knuckles were pure white from gripping the edge. "Turn away," he said adamantly. "Get on with your mission, there are some things you aren't ready to face."

Juno glanced sideways at the General. Did he not say that his connection to the Force was cut? How could he even guess at what was inside the hut? Perhaps he was basing his reactions upon Starkiller's obvious nervousness. Still, the way the older man reacted was highly suspicious. Juno did not like it. Not one bit. But the circumstances dictated that she hold her tongue.

"What's inside?" Starkiller asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"How should I know?" he asked, reverting back o his agitated tone of voice. "My link to the Force has been cut. But if you go inside, you'll face whatever it is you felt alone."

Silence once again filled the cockpit, occasionally PROXY's whirring or the tapping of keys interrupted the atmosphere. Nobody spoke. Gone was the usual banter between Starkiller and Juno with PROXY interjecting here or there. But now it was different. If Kota even remotely suspected any of their past lives, everything they had accomplished so far would be undone. But what exactly had they accomplished so far? Recovering a Jedi who preferred alcohol to everything else? They had so much to do! Juno sighed and chalked it up to yet another reason to be on guard around the General.

The pilot glanced at Starkiller's tracker. It had not moved since he made contact regarding the hut. All attempts at hailing him on the comlink were in vain as it was off. The silence was painful. At least when he brooded aboard the _Rogue Shadow_, which was often, she could attempt to talk to him. And although he would resist the constant prodding, eventually some facts would slip out and Juno could piece the parts together. But this was torture. It was even worse than being aboard the _Empirical_. Aboard the now destroyed vessel, she had accepted Starkiller's death and held no hope for any sort of future. Here, in orbit above Kashyyyk, where hope was quite possibly within reach, the pilot felt a twisted feeling in her gut. It was as if everything would soon be pulled out beneath her and revealed to be some cruel joke.

The communications system clicked once. It was barely perceptible, but it was there. Slowly but surely, Starkiller's tracker began moving. "Juno to Starkiller," she called, wondering hen she started using her first name to make contact. "Are you alright? I-we lost contact with you for a moment…" she trailed off, failing to keep the concern from her voice.

There was a very heavy sigh. "I'm…I'm fine Juno. I just got a little bit turned around I suppose."

"Then allow me to point you in the right direction," she said before switching to her business tone. "There is a major Imperial facility right in front of you. Kota won't say a word, but I'm sure that whatever it is you're looking for is bound to be inside."

"Thanks Juno."

Thanks? What was this new enigma about their relationship? Was it mutual respect for working together recently? But this was more than respect; it was much deeper than that. There was something in his eyes when he rescued her from the _Empirical_. Gone was the disdain that was there when they first met. In its place aboard the melting destroyer was certainly not disdain. Maybe it was the trick of the rapidly approaching star, or she was hoping something was there. Hope! It was hope!

Here, Juno was stuck with another conundrum. Hope for what exactly? Hope with her? And what was she hoping for with him? What in the hell was going on? Frustrated with the whole ordeal, she redoubled her efforts against the evils of the Imperial security system. PROXY's tapping stopped first. "Captain, I believe I have located the source of the Imperial transmissions in this system."

"Off-world or on the surface?" she queried.

"If this is correct, then it should be within sight of my master now," the droid said almost excitedly before pressing the appropriate button to reach the young warrior below. "Master, there's a communications tower nearby," he explained. "Destroy it, and you will cut off Imperial transmissions in this system."

"I'm on it."

There was mock applause as Juno finished off her own slice. "You make quite the team," Kota drawled. "Are you sure you even need me?"

PROXY just cocked is head before resting it in his hand in a disturbingly human fashion. "It was you that led us here," Juno replied. "I believe you would not let me hear the end of this before. I'm not the one who wanted you to come along. You're only here because Starkiller feels he could use your assistance. We'll handle the missions, you just sit there, get sober, and figure out our next move."

The General's mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times before snapping shut. Wearing a satisfied smirk, Juno turned back to her recently completed slice. Filtering through the many security camera feeds and pulling up the schematics, Juno attempted to put a fix on Starkiller's location. "I'm in," Juno said over the comlink as she located the warrior by the entrance to the main facility.

"Master," PROXY said. "Imperial records indicate that you are approaching the personal quarters of Captain Ozzik Sturn. Disciplinary reports show that he was re-assigned to Kashyyyk due to his…er…extracurricular activities."

Starkiller only grunted in response.

"How do you have access to those files?" Kota asked.

Juno froze. How stupid could this prototype droid be? He just possibly gave away everything! "It as all right here," PROXY said matter-of-factly, indicating his console. "It seems the Captain was proud of his actions."

"Typical," snorted Kota.

The pilot had to restrain from letting out a sigh of relief. The crisis was averted for now, but how long would the charade last?

"Barbarian," said Starkiller's voice.

Captain Eclipse curiously searched for the apprentice's location and found him standing in front of a cylindrical cage housing a Wookie surrounded by the heads of several various wildlife creatures. "He hunts and mounts animals like a shrine."

"I'm letting this Wookie out of here," he stated before simply slicing through the bars. His task finished and the Wookie off and running Starkiller refocused on his mission. "Where to next?"

"There's a room to your right, but there's no security feed. It could be a trap," she voiced.

Starkiller chuckled. "When has that stopped us before?" he asked as he walked into the room.

There were several moments of silence, in which Juno took the time to erase Starkiller's presence from the video feeds. "Juno, I found what we're looking for."

"Excellent. I can be at drop off point Zeta-"

"Yeah about that," he interrupted. "I sort of…agreed to disable the skyhook before we leave."

Juno sighed. Hell of a time to start acting like a Jedi. "I don't suppose that I could talk you out of this?"

"Probably not."

Well that's just great. "Right, well…I'll see what I can do from here," she acquiesced, turning to her scanners. "I'm picking up Imperial sniper chatter in the nests above you." The comlink clicked once in recognition.

Occasionally, the cries of pain from various stormtroopers could be heard over the intercepted transmission. Other times, reports of escaping Wookies would match up with Starkiller's tracking signal. Gods he was working fast. Like a man possessed by the Force itself, his red dot streaked through the schematics like a bloody spear. Woe to any that stood in his way. And finally, it stopped, right in front of the skyhook.

"Wow… that's very…large," Starkiller said. "Hate to admit it Juno, but I think I'll need a little help."

PROXY had already scanned the design schematics of the massive skyhook, and was well prepared to field the man's question. "Master, if you can disrupt that tractor beam, the shockwave might be enough to destroy the skyhook. I recommend starting with the traction hooks. I should warn you," the droid paused. "It will be…violent."

"Try not to get too excited PROXY," Starkiller replied with a chuckle. "See you soon."

The comlink faded once more and Juno began reentering the atmosphere of Kashyyyk. It was hard to believe that long ago the towering wroshyr trees covered just about every inch of land from coast to coast. Now it was a smoking ruin. The layers and elevations were still present, but what was once the fearsome Shadowlands was merely the lowest landing zone. A very loud explosion shattered her thoughts, but when she looked out the viewport the skyhook was still very much intact. As the _Rogue Shadow_ continued it's slow and stealthy approach, many more explosions coursed throughout the ship. "I can't imagine what will happen when the skyhook falls!" Juno shouted over the ruckus to PROXY. For his part, the droid sat in rapt attention in anticipation of the rapidly approaching destruction.

The noise that followed was absolutely unimaginable. The pilot feared that the wall of sound and the resulting shockwaves would grind her bones into dust. Even from their current distance of 400 meters, the _Rogue Shadow _shook. Debris rained down on anything and everything. The base of the skyhook ripped itself free of the planet and sent the entire structure recoiling like a whip. The station exploded shortly thereafter, burning the image into the pilot's retina.

When they finally met up with Starkiller, Wookies were either rejoicing or disappearing into what little forest remained. "Come on," Juno said. "I don't think the Empire will appreciate your homecoming fireworks."

* * *

Reader Respond Time Yay!

Seth: thanks for all of your encouragement. you are probably my most loyal reader.

Jen: another faithful. I don't apologize for getting you addicted to this. And good luck with your story. Thanks for your glorious idea!

Lord Europe: wished you'd review more as it seems we are often thinking of very similar ways to have Juno think things over.

Mandalore18: although your reviews murder the English language, thanks for the encouragement

To everyone else: i hope you are enjoying this as much as i am writing it. It truly is a pleasure.


	15. Chapter 15: Old Memories and New Dreams

Yada yada i own nothing. Starkiller and Juno have a little more time to chat

A/N 1/ 21/09: Believe me everybody i am well aware of the many errors in this chapter and as such i am editing it

* * *

Chapter 15:

Old Memories and New Dreams

"Who was she?" Starkiller questioned angrily. The pilot winced, hoping that General Kota would not lash out.

"Princess Leia Organa, daughter of Senator Bail Organa," responded the Jedi calmly.

"I'm assuming that he is your contact in the Senate," Juno pushed, turning to face the two after plotting a random jump.

The General nodded in confirmation. "That information would have been a bit more useful beforehand. Now, I want to talk to Senator Organa."

"You can't," he said simply.

"What?" Starkiller asked incredulously. "I-I just rescued his daughter on a planet that was overrun with stormtroopers!"

"Relax boy. You can't talk to him because I can't find him," Kota answered with frustration. "He's gone missing."

"When?" Juno queried.

"Not long ago, he tried to recruit me to rescue Leia," Kota began. "I refused, and he went searching for Master Shaak Ti. I don't know if you've ever been there, but it's a dangerous place. The fool went after her anyway alone. He dropped off the grid as soon as he landed on-"

"Felucia…" Starkiller finished.

Juno shot him the biggest death glare she could manage. Of all the things to be their downfall! Starkiller also sensed his mistake and his hand reflexively gripped the lightsaber at his belt.

Kota frowned. "The Force _is_ strong with you, my boy. To be able to sense even my thoughts…"

"You're just easy to read old man," the apprentice lied.

Kota seemed satisfied. "Then you should already know our next mission: We're going to Felucia, to rescue Senator Organa."

"We can't right now," Juno said. "The cloak has to recharge and Starkiller should rest."

"Fine, fine," Kota snorted. "I'll be in the cargo hold searching this tin can for something to drink and then take a nap."

Juno shrugged and turned back to her console before being joined by Starkiller. "I meant what I said. Go get some rest," she said sternly to the young man.

"Me?" Starkiller queried, blinking his eyes in innocence. "I couldn't sleep now if I tried after what happened. You on the other hand haven't slept in days."

"Pilot training," Juno replied before stifling a yawn. "What happened down there?"

"I found where all of this started," he answered.

"Your old home?" the pilot asked incredulously. "I can't imagine what kind of emotions that brought up. If I had to go back to Corulag…I don't think I would want to see my old home."

Starkiller only stared out of the forward viewport. "It was…difficult. I'm still not sure what it all means to me," he said with great difficulty.

Juno put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

The apprentice gave a small smile and nodded. "You've always had confidence in me, even when we first met."

"Actually I thought you were a bit of an ass, but you have yet to prove that my confidence is misplaced," she replied playfully.

"An ass? I thought you were a stuck up snoop," he shot back. "But I have always had the same confidence in you."

"Thank you," Juno blushed.

"You're welcome, but I can't keep putting my confidence in you if you don't sleep," Starkiller said as he dragged Juno from her chair.

"Get off," Juno half protested before finally letting him lead her towards the pilot bunk. Once the door swished shut behind the two, Starkiller released her arms and crossed his own. "Once you leave, I'm not going to sleep," Juno said defiantly. "Besides, somebody has to do the jump calculations for Felucia."

"PROXY and I are more than capable of doing so," the warrior reasoned. "Bed. Now."

"Fine," she groaned, before throwing her black flight jacket towards his face and turned to look for something to sleep in. Starkiller deftly caught the offending garment and threw it over his shoulder. "What?" Juno asked when she caught him staring with a worried look.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to her lower back.

Juno looked as well and realized that she had been wearing the same shirt from the _Executor _incident_. _The rips and tears from the shards of glass were still present. But Starkiller was pointing to a particularly large hole. Juno grimaced. She knew what was there, a scar much like Starkiller's gained in a very similar manner. The pilot felt very fortunate that most of her actions were restricted to a very comfortable chair, because every once in awhile she could feel the glass fragments rubbing. "Vader delivered my treason sentence personally," Juno whispered before turning to face the warrior. She saw horror, shock, pain, and anger all fleet across Starkiller's face when he heard this.

"Did he…"

"Yes," she said, knowing the question.

"I'm sorry," Starkiller said softly and drew Juno close to his chest.

He's…hugging me? Juno blushed at the warmth the man's body gave off and could only rest her forehead on his chest. "I don't blame you," Juno said before being released from the embrace. "I blame Vader. That's why we're here," she said with determination. "To stop him and the Emperor."

Starkiller only nodded in response. "Get some rest," he said before leaving.

Juno sighed and ungracefully plopped into her awaiting bunk before sleep took over.

_It was raining on Kashyyyk. Juno was staring at the ground, and when she looked up, she found herself surrounded by Kota, PROXY, as well as three other people she could not identify. All had their eyes directed towards a recently upturned pile of soil. The mood was very somber, but Juno could not understand why. An explosion impacted on a nearby tree and everybody's eyes turned skyward. The Empire had arrived. And before she could do anything, there was a metallic breathing behind her. It was Vader. Before she could even think to run, the pilot was lifted into the air and pulled closer to the Dark Lord. "Now you will join him," said the Sith's altered voice. And she was thrown back towards the upturned earth. Her head struck a very large rounded stone. As blood quickly trickled into her eyes she made out the very blurry inscription. "Through his death, we the Rebellion shall live. Starkiller."_

Juno awoke with a start. This was why she did not sleep. She could not stop dreaming about some sort of very violent future. Every single time somebody wound up dead. Sometimes it was by Vader's or the Emperor's hand. Other times it was by the mystery assailant from her dream on Felucia. And now they were going back. Juno was not and never claimed to be a Jedi, but there was something about the dreams that seemed somewhat prophetic. Perhaps it was a warning by the Force or some other higher power. Either way it was not the future she envisioned.

The pilot paused. What was her vision? A happy life? Fighting in the Rebellion? Staying by Starkiller's side? Juno sighed in frustration, she hoped that their actions on Felucia did not give her any of the outcomes in her dreams.

* * *

oooo 15 chapters and the most reviews ever! I love you guys. Sorry it took sooo long but had that whole college thing to deal with.

Hope you enjoyed and that you'll review


	16. Chapter 16: Once More

I apologize for taking so long, but you all keep telling me to focus on college so i did! So quit complaining! A term paper about Frank Zappa won't write itself

The canon-ness of this chapter is so-so.

A/N: apologies for "updating" but my proofreading is horrible

Disclaimer: nothing is mine...pretty obvious

* * *

Chapter 16:

Once More

Felucia had certainly changed since the _Rogue Shadow_ last left the planet. Gone were the vibrant colors and swirling clouds that could be seen even from orbit. In its place were sickly green blobs and a very poisonous looking atmosphere. And of course, with Shaak Ti no longer aiding the Felucians, the Empire was swiftly asserting itself on the surface below. Had it really been so long since they were last on the planet? Juno sighed, it was as if they were making up for their past actions.

"Anything on the scanners?" Starkiller asked as the doors swished open.

"The Felucians are not going down without a fight," PROXY said after a moment.

"They're smart," Kota said from his seat before yawning. "They use the planet to their advantage, hiding, climbing, and using the local rancors."

"You sound very nonchalant about it," Starkiller noted, trying to sound surprised by the rancors.

"Listen boy, somebody in your position is bound to run into some sort of ugly creature on any Force-forsaken planet. Besides," he said with a smirk. "I'm relaxed because I don't have to go down there with you."

"You certainly know all the angles," Juno said finally, after plotting a safe landing zone.

Kota chuckled, obviously amused. "Comes with being a Jedi Miss Eclipse."

Juno only growled in frustration and crossed her arms. "Very well," she said before turning to Starkiller. "You better be careful down there. Let them thin each other out first."

"Thanks Juno," Starkiller said before jumping off of the boarding ramp.

"I don't like this," Juno said uneasily after pulling away.

"I agree Captain. The statistics certainly are against my master," PROXY said. "However, I have found that he is a statistical anomaly, constantly defying the odds."

"But how long can his luck hold out?" Juno queried.

"There is no luck-"

"There's the Force," Juno finished before rolling her eyes. "And then what?"

"Then there's you," Kota said simply with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

Juno bit her bottom lip in thought, being careful to mull over her words lest Kota twist them. "He has you and PROXY as well general."

Kota simply guffawed and slapped in his knee derisively. "Me? A blind Jedi who has lost his connection to the Force? And a droid that wants to kill him?" Juno halted over her console. So he knew of PROXY's programming. How long had the old drunk known? And how did he figure it out? Juno looked over at said droid, which only looked back and forth between the pilot and the Jedi. "A fine bit of reprogramming you did there," Kota continued. "But the boy probably puts more faith in you than any of us."

Juno's fingers went back to her work as a small smile crept across her face. If she could program something like PROXY, she would not need a job as a pilot. Still, it was better to let Kota believe his own conclusions. "Have you truly lost your connection?" she queried of the older man.

Kota raised an eyebrow at the unexpected conversation. "I…can no longer wield the Force as I once did. It no longer flows through me so that I may take advantage of it over my enemies."

"Surely there is still something," Juno prodded. "You felt something on Kashyyyk."

The Jedi smirked at the pilot and shifted upright in his chair. "Very astute Captain. I would not be surprised if you could have been a Jedi yourself."

The pilot only snorted as she punched in a good trajectory to orbit Felucia. "I've already had this discussion with Starkiller. Even if I were found, my father hated the Jedi to no end."

"Unfortunate, but not unheard of. But you are correct I can still feel the Force. It calls in its endless ebb and flow and I can occasionally catch glimpses of it, but nothing more," Kota said dejectedly. "But that boy down there. He _is_ the Force. If you ever want to see the Force at it's full potential, stick with him, and I'm willing to bet that you'll see it. That is, if we don't all die first."

"That was almost poetic General," Juno commented.

Kota chuckled before the swish of the door behind her was heard. "I never was that type of Jedi."

As Kota's footsteps faded in the direction of the cargo hold, Juno turned to the droid beside her. "Calculate the odds of us getting out of this without Kota knowing, and cut them in half."

"Cut the odds before or after Kota revealed he knew what I am?" PROXY asked.

"Do I want to know the former?"

"No. Based upon that…twenty five percent," the prototype answered.

"Let's hope Starkiller keeps with his trend shall we?" PROXY nodded in agreement. "Come to think of it, he hasn't radioed in," the pilot noted as she brought her charge's tracker on screen. The readout was unreadable. The signal was being bounced off of too many structures. "Well that's just great. That man has managed to jump into the middle of some sort of Imperial site."

"Something wrong Captain?" the droid asked. "My scans detect stress levels in your voice."

"The scans don't match any Imperial construction blueprints. What the hell has he got himself into now?" Juno said as she brought the _Rogue Shadow_ towards the location. Sure it was not the wisest move, but after the skyhook on Kashyyyk, Juno felt the need to know what the Empire could possibly be doing to this planet. "We should be able to see…it," Juno only stared. There were massive cranes on treads with chains holding onto what looked like tentacles. From each crane came electrically charged wires that fed to a main shaft. The Empire was invading a living being! Whatever it was, the creature was being violated beyond any logical reasoning. "Oh…how could they?" Juno asked in despair.

The comlink crackled to life. "Juno, are you seeing this?" asked Starkiller sounding worried.

"Yes, I have a visual. What could possess them to do something like this?"

"They don't need a reason," he spat. "But they're traversing inside. The Felucians must be using the creature as a place to hide. The thing is…I can feel it suffering."

"It's mindless," Juno said dejectedly. If they did not stop the Emperor, this was what was in store for the entire galaxy. "Is there any way to lessen its pain? Perhaps those cranes?"

"I'll see what I can do," Starkiller promised solemnly. "I'll need to find a way to get power to the central lift."

"Good luck," Juno said before leaving the site of the abomination. Even with the pit out of sight, the pilot still felt shivers crawl up her spine. All that effort and destruction just to conquer a planet full of savages and fauna. Could Starkiller truly find Senator Organa in all that mess? He sure seemed certain. Juno was glad that somebody was confident in this whole situation. The warrior was certainly focused ever since escaping the _Empirical_. But he also seemed to genuinely care about the universe around him. The pilot was certain that before Vader betrayed him, Starkiller would have left the poor creature to its suffering.

There was a blip from the console. Starkiller's tracker had disappeared. Gone! It was just simply gone. No explosion, no epic struggle, he was just gone. What could have happened? Was he truly dead? No. It couldn't be. Something told Juno that she would have felt his death. "Kota!" the captain called. "Kota get in here now! We have a problem!"

"I'm here girl for Force sake," Kota responded as he came into the cockpit. "What's the problem?"

"I've lost him," Juno answered, frantically flipping switches in an effort to boost the signal of the _Rogue Shadow_.

"Have you tried hailing him?" Kota asked simply, crossing his arms.

"Are you there?" the pilot asked over a static filled comlink. "Are you alright? I've lost you," she said a bit more desperately. Where the _fierfek_ was he? "You're not turning up on the scans. Please respond, your signal's not good!"

"---o?"

Was that him? She could not be sure, but the slight sound gave her some small hope. PROXY pointed to the console that had readouts of Imperial records on the creature. They called it the Sarlaac. Light generators were being used to prevent the stormtroopers form being digested. Whether Starkiller could hear her or not, Juno would be damned before he died because he lacked vital information. "You need to stay away from the dark and avoid the digestion tracts. They are very dangerous!"

Still nothing. There was just endless static. Juno turned to Kota. "Is he there? Can you feel him?" the desperation creeping into her voice.

Kota simply "gazed" towards the planet's surface and furrowed his brow in concentration. "It is…faint. He is…alive," the General said finally. "His presence is getting stronger. Try contacting him again."

"Are you there? I repeat, do you copy?" Juno asked, almost pleading into the comlink.

"Ugh, I'm here, Juno," the comlink crackled.

"Oh thank-" Juno took a deep breath and tried to recompose herself. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Juno sighed in relief. "Good," the pilot took another steadying breath. "Your signal looks strong again. Any sign of Senator Organa?"

"He's…close, but he is not alone."

"Radio in when you're good to go."

And the waiting began again. Kota grumped back to the jumper seat and PROXY continued to monitor the Imperial communications. Juno hoped that the mission would end soon. The stealth systems would not last forever. And just because they were not the Empire's main concern at the moment, if discovered, they were in deep trouble. The quicker the Senator was found and secured, the sooner Starkiller could be safely aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ and as far away from this troublesome planet.

"Urgh…Ju-Juno," gurgled Starkiller's voice from the comlink. "Sen-senator Organa is…secure." There was very violent coughing, which sounded like it was filled with blood. "Get here, now."

* * *

No complaining about the ending because you know i'll reward you with angsty fluffy romancy stuff eventually.

Review and what not!


	17. Chapter 17: Toying

Gasp! Never thought i would get such a reaction from my readers. So here another chapter!

Disclaimer: Just no

* * *

Chapter 17:

Toying

"Kota, you better hang on to something," Juno said as she pushed the _Rogue Shadow_ faster than it had ever gone before. The systems whined and PROXY kept warning about the approach being to steep. But Juno was not listening in the slightest. Her pulse pounded in her ears alongside her mind's replaying of Starkiller's last communication. She would be damned if those were the final words she heard from Starkiller. He would not die because she could not get there in time. They had arrived, and Juno jerked back on the controls, bringing the small ship to a roaring halt.

The pilot gave PROXY the controls and waited anxiously by the boarding ramp, pistol in hand. Damn the slow landing systems on this ship! Never before had Juno been so frightened. Even her confrontation with Vader paled in comparison. Imagine that. She feared for Starkiller's life right now more than her own. There was something about this realization that was very mind clearing. The recent emotions that had been swirling around inside of her were directly related. But what did it all mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted however, as the boarding ramp finally lowered with it's distinctive hiss. Standing there was a tan human with a goatee and black hair dressed in all grey. But more importantly, was who was draped over his shoulder. If not for the trademark lightsaber at his hip, there was no way to determine that the bloody mass was Starkiller. "Senator Organa?" queried Juno, holding out her pistol.

"Does it matter?"

The pilot shook her head and positioned herself underneath Starkiller's other shoulder. "PROXY," she said, as they were halfway up the ramp. "Prepare a medical bed in the meditation chamber."

Once on the bed, Juno let Organa sit in a corner and took a closer examination of Starkiller. She immediately regretted doing so. There was no way that all of the blood was Starkiller's, otherwise he would already be dead. The sharp inhalations of air from the warrior were proof enough that his heart was still functioning. "What happened?" Juno queried to nobody in particular.

"Bull rancor," replied Organa. "Gored him, and then practically ate him."

"Practically?" Juno asked, as she ripped off Starkiller's shirt in order to tend to the wound.

"Well he was certainly inside of the rancor's mouth, but I think he did it on purpose."

"Sure sounds like something he would do," the pilot said distractedly, as she cleaned the blood.

Finally, the wound could be seen. It was massive! She was afraid to even examine it more closely to see if any organs had been punctured. It was right around his right oblique. It looked like it was too far over to have punctured the larger intestines, but Juno could not be sure without a better look. "St-Starkiller?" she hesitated. The man's head lolled to one side in order to face her, eyebrows raised questioningly. "I have to make sure nothing was pierced. This is going to hurt." Starkiller closed his eyes and nodded slightly to give an unspoken go ahead. Sucking in a breath, Juno took her medical instruments and carefully examined the wound. Starkiller grunted in pain, but did nothing else.

Thankfully, there was little damage to the internal organs. Satisfied, Juno withdrew and grabbed the kolto injector. "Starkiller?" she asked again, and again Starkiller only looked at her. "Remember when I said what I did before would hurt?" Another nod. "Well this is going to be worse," she explained. The warrior only grabbed Juno's free hand fiercely and nodded again. As she slowing injected the healing fluid into the wound, Starkiller's grip simply got tighter.

When that was finished, Juno grabbed her stitching supplies. "I'll need my other hand for this," she said quietly.

Starkiller chuckled faintly. "I…I…thought you…were here to…help me…not hurt me…more."

Juno felt tears of relief fall down her cheeks, and swiftly wiped them away. "I'll take this as a sign you'll be okay," she replied as she swiftly stitched him up. But there was no response; Starkiller's body just simply could not do anything else. The warrior was asleep.

"That was amazing," said the Senator as Kota helped him up.

"Well, I've done this before," Juno blushed. "This wouldn't be the first time I've patched him up."

"I bet," Kota agreed. "But that was something else entirely. Perfectly in sync with each other."

"Don't be ridiculous. He was just laying there, it wasn't hard at all," Juno assured them with a wave of her hand. "When do we get off of this planet?"

"Slow down," Kota said. "Things still need to be sorted out first. For starters, what happened down there?" he asked, turning to Organa.

"Master Shaak Ti is dead. She was murdered by Vader, or one of his assassins at least," the senator said sullenly.

"Probably the same one who did this to me," Kota said, pointing one finger to his bandages. "I also tried contacting Paratus, but I've heard nothing."

"Things only seem to be getting worse," said Organa, slipping deeper into despair. "But at least Leia is safe. I'm in your debt."

"That was not my doing. He's your hero," Kota reminded the senator with a nod toward Starkiller's sleeping form before stalking off. "I'll be in storage."

"The man you travel with, what do you know about him?" Organa asked, breaking the silence. "Who is he? How has he evaded the Empire for so long?"

The look Organa was giving Juno oozed pure hope. It was clear that Starkiller's appearance gave new ideas on how to evade the threat of the Empire. Juno did not want to tell him that so far, they had been lucky, and far from innocent. The only reason Starkiller was alive to begin with was because of Vader's plot, and even then it had not lasted. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't even know his name," she said truthfully.

"A bit unusual, but stranger arrangements have been made. But such power. He reminds me of another Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. The dark side is especially tempting to those with such power. The end result is often deadly," Organa said as a far away look came over him.

"I think he's trying his best to do the right thing," she said cautiously.

"You trust him with your life just as much as he trusts his own with you?"

"Yes," came the pilot's answer without hesitation.

"What are your names?"

"We call him Starkiller. And I'm Captain Juno Eclipse," she said, holding out her hand.

The senator grasped her hand firmly. "Thank you Juno. Just so you know, Alderaan is always looking for pilots like yourself."

"Thank you, but my place is here," Juno said firmly.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Open rebellion is too dangerous," the senator said to Kota, and the now awake Starkiller. "We're not ready to go to war. We need weapons and starships. Not to mention people with the courage and leadership to use them."

"Surely you know others," Starkiller said.

"We just have to show them that the Empire is vulnerable," Kota said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Let me meditate on that," Starkiller said. "Senator, gather your friends, we'll need all the help we can get."

That was hours ago. Now they were in an empty system, and Juno was waiting for Starkiller and PROXY to come up with a suitable target by going through Imperial files. Kota was asleep and Juno was restless. Letting out a sigh, Juno decided to check on her charge. The doors swished open to the meditation room and Juno froze.

The familiar mechanical breathing filled the meditation chamber and echoed in Juno's ears. Vader. What was more, Starkiller was down on one knee in front of the Dark Lord's imposing figure. How? How could Starkiller have led her on like this? Toying with her emotions like a child with a pet. How could she have been so stupid? Nobody escapes Vader. This was probably the reason for her survival as well. Vader had planted her on the _Empirical_ as some sort of sick test to see if Starkiller would succeed. Juno felt sick, angry, and so empty that she was frozen to the spot.

Vader was gone, with PROXY in his place. "Master…" the prototype said, as he caught sight of the pilot.

Starkiller visibly sagged. "Juno," he breathed before turning swiftly around to face her.

"I-I wanted to find out where you wanted to go next," she swallowed. "But it looks like you've already been told where to go."

"Juno, wait, this isn't-"

"Of course it is!" she shouted, slapping away the man's hand as it tried to grasp her shoulder. How dare he try to get her sympathy! "You're still somehow in you sick twisted mind, loyal to Vader. After all he did to _us_. He branded me a traitor and threw you out an airlock! You're still his…his…" she was close to tears, but was determined to hold them back.

"His slave."

"Then why? Why am I still here? Why did you rescue me?"

The apprentice balked. "I needed somebody to fly the ship!"

"We both know that's not true." Starkiller turned away, but this time, it was Juno's turn to pull him back. "My being here has never been about my piloting." Juno searched his face for answers. For any sign that he regretted any of it. The warrior could not even meet her gaze. Juno left him there and was about to leave the room when she turned back one last time. "I don't even know who you really are. And maybe I'll never find out. But sometime soon, it will be you will decide the fate of the Rebellion. Not Vader, not Kota, or the Emperor, but you. When that moment comes…please just remember one thing," Juno said, the long held tears finally falling down her cheeks. "Remember that I, too, was forced to leave everything I've ever known. Don't you dare make me leave another life behind."

"I won't," he said barely above a whisper. He quickly walked up to her, and silently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

And Juno knew in that moment, that he was not lying.

* * *

So I'm getting this out to you guys because for the next three weeks it's crunch time for me with my quarter system. I got finals and what not to round out February. Wish me luck and I'll get another chapter out porbably over my Spring Break.

Later gators!


	18. Chapter 18: Junkyard Dog

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but had to focus on college as I warned you. So here it is: my latest.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine mkay

* * *

Chapter 18:

Junkyard Dog

Raxus Prime. Again. Juno sighed heavily. How in the galaxy did they keep ending up in places they had already been? Oh that's right, because Vader was pulling the strings. How could Juno forget? Things were tense aboard the _Rogue Shadow_. While Starkiller promised Juno that he would do his best to keep her safe, Juno still had no desire to talk to him. As far as the pilot was concerned, the apprentice's future was completely controlled by Vader. The Rebellion was another matter, but at any point in time, Vader could simply swoop in and kill the two of them. Then there was Kota. Ever since learning of Shaak Ti's death, the Jedi seemed to slip into even deeper despair.

As the yellow and junk colored planet loomed closer, Juno could not help remember their previous visit. Hopefully, the Rodians would be less of a problem; Force knows the Imperial presence would be problematic enough. How were they supposed to take down an entire shipyard? Starkiller seemed to have a plan, but Juno did not even have an inkling.

Still, she trusted Starkiller to get the two of them through this. Currently, the warrior was not her first choice, but he was the last person she could cling to. So here she was once again putting her faith blindly in a man whom she still did not even know. It all seemed very foolish when looked upon from an outside view. But there was nothing she could do. She could not abandon Starkiller; he could easily overpower her, not to mention PROXY and the Rebellion. She could only keep hoping that an opportunity would present itself where the two could escape.

The door swished open and Starkiller took his customary seat next to Juno. "I'm assuming you want to know the plan," he said idly.

"I would appreciate it."

"There's an ore cannon that takes all of the junk from Raxus Prime and shoots it up to the shipyard so it can be made into the destroyers," Starkiller explained. "If I can disrupt the aim, it can hit the shipyard, disabling it."

"And how exactly do you plan on disrupting the aim of this massive cannon?" the pilot asked, spinning her chair to face the apprentice.

Starkiller's confident face faltered. "I…uh. Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he replied.

"So in other words, you want me to go through the schematics with PROXY and give you an answer as you go gallivanting around destroying everything in your path."

"Naturally."

"What would you do without me?"

"Put up with listening to PROXY," he replied. "Truthfully, no idea, probably dead."

"Well then maybe the Rebellion will be thanking me instead of you when we finish this," Juno teased as she prepped the ship for landing.

"I will be," Starkiller said seriously before standing. "But this isn't over yet."

"This is as close as I can get you," the pilot said as the ramp lowered. "Make your way to the processing plant due North. We should have an answer for you by then."

PROXY took Starkiller's seat and promptly accessed the onboard systems. "Ready when you are Captain," the droid said once Juno activated the stealth systems. "Curious, I'm surprised we did not pick up on this the first time."

"What is it?" Juno queried, as she searched through the Imperial files.

"This planet seems to have a…Core. How could I have missed this?" PROXY asked, seemingly annoyed by his error. "Remember when we noticed that the parts were being funneled to another location?"

"Yes," Juno replied. "I thought the Rodians were responsible."

"As did I. It seems that we were mistaken. This planet seems to have a central intelligence and it's connected to…the Empire!" the prototype exclaimed. "It is trying to alert them!"

"Hack in and disconnect it Mr. Prototype!"

"I'm already attempting to do so. In fact, I think I have…already…established control," PROXY said as his eyes dimmed before relighting.

"Are you alright?" Juno queried.

"Certainly J-J-Juno," PROXY said as he gave off a few sparks.

"Something is wrong," Juno said worriedly as she got up to retrieve her tools. "I think the Core got to you."

"Nonsense," PROXY said, now right on top of Juno. "I am in control. But I'm afraid I must restrain you."

"Restra-" but Juno never got to finish her sentence as the droid quickly covered her mouth.

"Do not make this harder than it already is C-C-Captain," PROXY said before slamming the pilot's head into the wall.

Fighting the darkness in her vision, Juno gripped tightly onto the wrist servo to alleviate the pressure that was now on her throat. The pilot quickly lashed out with kicks to the various joints of her attacker, but to no avail. "What are…you…doing?" Juno asked as she gasped for air.

"Fulfilling my primary functioning of course," PROXY explained matter-of-factly.

"I…can't let you do that," Juno said desperately. "Not now."

"Of course you won't let me," the droid said, pushing harder. "Which is why I need you out of the way. However, I cannot kill you. Now just let me choke you."

"Let…let? You're…in…ins…"

"Insane?" the droid finished for the now unconscious pilot. "I am as sane as my creator."

* * *

"Captain! Are you alright?" asked Kota as he dabbed the blood from the pilot's eyes. "That damn droid got to you didn't he?"

"Ugh…" was the only word that came out of Juno's mouth. "Where is that damn machine?"

"Gone," the Jedi said as he helped the pilot to her feet.

"I've got to warn Starkiller!" Juno said as she rushed to her console. "Eclipse to Starkiller, we seem to have a bit of a situation."

"Everything alright? You sound hoarse."

"PROXY has…left the ship," Juno said, leaving the attack out of the discussion.

"Thanks for the advanced warning Juno. I should have seen this coming," Starkiller said with a sigh. "In the meantime, I've reached an Imperial drop base. Can you override the hangar door?"

"I'll try, but it might take a moment," Juno said, as she called up her console.

There was an explosion over the comlink. "Take you time. I've got plenty to keep me busy."

Kota took a seat next to her and started typing into the console as well. As Juno looked over at the console she saw that Kota had successfully searched for ore cannon schematics. "I may be blind but I still have my memory of a keyboard."

Juno only smirked and got back to work. Finally, she found access to the door and got it to open. "Pure Pazaak."

"As I recall, the best way to win in Pazaak is to cheat," Kota said with a chuckle.

"What have you got?"

"Force if I know," Kota said, pointing to his eyes.

Juno called the files onto her screen and began sifting through them. "He could always use the Force to guide the ore into the shipyard."

"If anyone could do it…"

"I was joking," Juno said when she finally found a possibility. "Eclipse to Starkiller."

"I'm there."

"Good, you should be able to see a tower in front of you. That is, if you used the front entrance."

"Actually, I did," he responded.

"There's a first. That tower is maintaining the alignment of the cannon. Destroy it, and you can disrupt the firing pattern," she explained. "From there you'll have to supercharge the rail guns so that the ore will actually strike the shipyard."

"You make it sound so simple," Starkiller said before another explosion sounded. "Well actually, that part was. I'll radio in when I'm done."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kota queried.

"He doesn't need to know," Juno responded. "He needs to be focused and ready for anything."

"Are you saying that you are a distraction for him?" Kota pushed.

"If your partner was attacked by somebody else you trusted, it wouldn't distract you?" the pilot shot back.

"Distract? No. I would simply add it to the things I have to deal with," the Jedi said with a shrug.

"I'm sure you know that Starkiller hasn't exactly had Jedi training."

"Obviously. That's what I have been wondering. Where in the galaxy did he learn to harness the Force like he does?" Kota said thoughtfully.

"I don't know for sure," Juno lied. "I just know that it is scarily effective."

Kota nodded gravely and leaned back in his chair before bolting right back up and grabbing the comlink. "What's going on out there boy?"

"I hit the shipyard. But one of the Star Destroyers is headed right for me," he said quickly. "I've got to het out of here."

"You'll never get clear in time!" the Jedi shouted.

"What in Force's name am I supposed to do?" the warrior asked wildly.

"That's it boy. Pull it into the cannon."

"What?" Juno and Starkiller asked in unison.

"You're insane," the warrior continued. "It's…massive!"

"You're a Jedi boy! Size means nothing to you," Kota said passionately. "Reach out with the Force and grab the ship, or you will die on this trash heap!"

"No pressure," Juno muttered as she brought the _Rogue Shadow_ around the planet. When the falling ship came into view, Juno paled. "It's releasing TIE Fighters."

"He'll need full concentration," Kota said. "You'll have to help him."

That was all Juno needed to hear before accelerating towards the TIE Fighters and opening fire. Juno remembered the last time she fired on TIE Fighters for Starkiller; there was so much hesitation. Not this time. Juno easily picked off the fighters one by one until they were all cleared away.

And then the unthinkable happened. The Star Destroyer that was listlessly falling into Raxus Prime suddenly jerked and began falling much more rapidly to the surface. What was more was that the ship was being turned nose down. "He's actually doing it!" Juno exclaimed.

"I told you that you would see the true extent of the Force if you stayed with him," Kota said serenely. "And one day you will. Such potential."

An explosion rippled through both the surface and the ship sending a shockwave into space and the surface below. There was static over the comlink and Starkiller's tracker went dead. "He's…"

"You there boy?"

But Juno was not listening to Kota's hails over the comlink. As the _Rogue Shadow_ rocketed towards Starkiller's last known location, the pilot's pulse was pounding in her ears. Why did this keep happening? Every time there was no response from him, she panicked and raced to him. Was it because his life was so closely tied to hers? When under Vader's control, if he died, she was sure to die as well. Now, if he died, the Rebellion would falter and Vader would still hunt her down. But something told Juno that it went deeper than that, but she had no time to think on it.

"Relax, I'm still here."

Juno slowed the _Rogue Shadow_ as Kota guffawed and slapped his knee. "Good…good. We'll see you back at the ship."

* * *

And there you go! Thanks for all your wishes of good luck and reviews, both are much appreciated!

So review as always and hopefully it won't be as long in between updates.


	19. Chapter 19: True Allegiances

So here I am at the end of my Spring Break getting this chapter out to you my faithful readers.

Disclaimer: If only.

* * *

Chapter 19:

True Allegiances

"What is _he _doing here?" Juno asked incredulously as Starkiller helped PROXY onto the _Rogue Shadow._

"He's harmless," the apprentice said as he lowered his friend into the jumper seat.

"Harmless? Would you call this harmless?" the pilot asked as she unbuttoned her color and pointed to her neck. The bruises from PROXY's strangulation were a sickly purple as Starkiller peered at them.

"Here," Starkiller said, placing a lightsaber into the pilot's hands. "Push the button and stab him if it will make you feel better."

"That's it?"

"Yes," Starkiller said, heading towards the meditation room.

"Hold it!" Juno yelled, outraged that he showed little concern for her well being. Should he not at least yell at the droid? Sure the prototype was not programmed to kill her, but it sure as hell came close and almost gave away their connection to the Empire.

The warrior spun back towards Juno and swiftly closed the gap between them. "I just forced a Star Destroyer into an ore cannon, had to fight my only friend, and nearly died from rubble falling on top of me. So I would be careful with your yelling."

Juno had no response. Only friend? What was it that they had then? Was she more to him than that or was she still only a simple pilot? No, Juno refused to entertain that thought. All the progress he had been making just as a…person was surely for her. Wasn't it? Frustrated, Juno turned towards PROXY and activated the weapon in her hands. Her impalement of the droid was sloppy, but the stress did indeed seem to roll off of her back.

"Feel better?"

With a deep breath to calm herself, Juno withdrew the blade and handed it back to Starkiller. "Yes."

"Good," the warrior said before picking up the droid. "His primary programming has been fried. So no more sneak attacks."

"Oh master," PROXY groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Come on, let's fix you up," the man said with a determined smirk on his face.

"What about you master?" PROXY asked. "Don't you have wounds of your own? I noticed that you are favoring your leg."

Starkiller chuckled. "Are you sure that you didn't acquire any kindness processes?"

"I hope not," the droid replied.

"I'll be fine," he said before turning towards the meditation room.

"Starkiller," Juno said causing the warrior to pause and look over his shoulder. "I just wanted to say…well…PROXY isn't your only friend. You've got Kota."

"Kota?" he snorted. "Sure, he's such a pal."

"Well, there's always…me," Juno finished lamely.

Starkiller chuckled. "I suppose you're right…I barely know what a friend is. I…care…uh, about you that is. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said and exited the cockpit.

In truth, Juno was unsure what she would do without the man. She could barely recall her old life. It all seemed so distant and almost unimportant. So it came as no surprise when she whispered to herself, "And I don't know what I would do without you."

Kota came through the door, startling the pilot. "Lost in your own thoughts Captain?"

"I guess," she answered truthfully before settling into her chair.

"Don't be too long, we're off to Corellia as soon as possible," Kota said with a smirk on his face.

"Is that where we are meeting with the rebels?" she queried.

"We're waiting for specifics and PROXY needs to be working so that we can transmit Organa's daughter," the Jedi explained. "She's as much a part of this as any of us."

"I'll let him know," Juno replied after punching in the coordinates for Corellia and putting the ship on standby.

Starkiller was still tinkering with the prototype droid when Juno sat next to him. "I hear Corellia will see the birth of the Rebellion," he said.

"Will it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked after turning PROXY back on.

"You know exactly what I mean," Juno hissed. "Vader."

Starkiller shuddered and stared at the floor. "I am due to contact him soon," he said dejectedly. "Is Kota asleep?"

Juno paused before Kota's snoring interrupted the silence. "Yes, let's contact him."

"Better stand behind PROXY, you're supposed to be dead," the apprentice said.

"Am I?"

"I was told to cut all my ties with the Empire except for PROXY," he explained.

"But I was put on the _Empirical_ on purpose," Juno reasoned.

"A test perhaps, or maybe Vader wanted all of this. I can never tell," Starkiller said, obviously frustrated.

"Whatever was supposed to happen, I'm glad you stopped for me," Juno said as a smile found its way on her face. Do

"I couldn't just let you die," Starkiller said before placing a hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"Thank you," she said quietly before walking behind PROXY.

The droid stood and his form shifted to the form of Darth Vader. "Your actions on Raxus Prime have left the Emperor most displeased," he said in his metallic drone.

"The Emperor's enemies are still scared," he lied. "I am just now earning their trust. If I am ever discovered talking to you, if they even suspect my past…all that will be destroyed."

Vader's form seemed to mull this over. "Do not wait too long to contact me."

With that, PROXY shifted back and took a seat. "Can you trust him?"

"Trust? No. But Vader won't risk my mission, even if he does have any doubts," Starkiller reasoned.

"Does he have any reason to doubt you?" she implored.

"I…I…"

"You have your Rebel Alliance. What are you going to do with it?" she pushed. "These people trust you, what will you do with it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Starkiller shouted. "I just…don't know."

"I'll make the jump," Juno said bitterly. "Maybe you can figure this all out."

"Juno," he called, stopping Juno at the door. "I _will _do the right thing…for both of us."

"Let's hope your decision comes before we all get killed," she bit off before stomping towards the cockpit.

The trip in hyperspace was quiet. Kota had disappeared to the cargo hold once more, and Starkiller was meditating. Even when they came out of light speed, Starkiller only quietly handed the pilot a thermal snow outfit. "It'll be cold," he said simply.

The coordinates that were transmitted led them to an old ruin of some sort, and of course it was snowing. Prepped and ready, Juno, Starkiller, and PROXY made their way inside. "Where is Kota?" Juno asked.

"No idea," the apprentice said with a shrug. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Organa was waiting for them, and introduced the trio to Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma. Pleasantries were exchanged and PROXY shrunk to the form of Leia. The three senators approached the large table and Starkiller joined them. Juno just stood back, observing her surroundings. Iblis appeared nervous, his eyes shooting back and forth as if expecting an attack. Mothma's face radiated hope but her eyes showed pure determination. And then there was Organa. He had a grin firmly set on his face, as if ready and raring to get into the fight.

"We agree that the time for diplomacy and politics has passed. It is time for action! If you're willing to lead us," he said, looking pointedly at Starkiller. "Then we'll join your alliance."

"As will I," called a voice.

Juno turned to see General Kota minus his dirty bandages. Instead, grey implants replaced the burned eye sockets. "I thought you were passed out in the cargo hold," Starkiller said kindly.

"I came to."

"It is settled then. My wealth will fund the Rebellion, while Garm provides our fleet, and Mon Mothma our soldiers. And with you leading us, we have the power of the Force on our side. Therefore, let this be an official declaration of rebellion! Today, we all vow to change the galaxy, and one day the galaxy will indeed be free," Bail finished.

It was a nice speech Juno thought. It was the kind of thing that should have been recorded. And then all hell broke loose. An explosion rocked the ruins sending snow and debris everywhere. "No," Starkiller said incredulously before shooting an apologetic look at Juno.

There was another explosion, and stormtroopers began pouring in. Mothma's soldiers began firing as the senators were fleeing. Juno grabbed her pistol, but PROXY grabbed her instead and pushed her towards what looked like a secret passage. And then came the worst of it all. Vader. "Take them alive. The Emperor wants to execute them personally."

Kota yelled and charged at the Dark Lord, but it was no use. The Jedi was easily tossed aside like Vader had done so many times before. "You have done well my apprentice," he declared.

One sentence. That was all it took to undo everything that had been "accomplished." Iblis and Organ shot death glares at Starkiller while the warrior and Mothma wilted.

And then the large stone table was thrown towards Starkiller. Again PROXY pushed Juno away. The pilot hated to abandon Starkiller, but the droid gave her no choice. The passage led straight to the _Rogue Shadow's_ landing pad. Sneaking inside, Juno quickly activated the stealth systems and dove into the nearby valley. Things were quickly circling the drain. Starkiller could very well be dead, and the rebels would soon join them. What could she do? And what was going on between Vader and Starkiller? It was clear that Starkiller was surprised to see Vader and the Empire there. Perhaps he envisioned leading the Rebellion and Vader helping to overthrow the Emperor. Obviously, the young man was mistaken.

Juno waited for hours until she was absolutely sure that the Empire was gone. She was still steering in the valleys hoping to avoid any patrols. And then her console pinged. It was Starkiller's beacon! The signal was faint, but he was alive. The pilot approached carefully, wary of any lingering presence of the Empire. There the body of Starkiller lied, seemingly from a horrendous fall.

As soon as she could, the pilot rushed out to the fallen warrior's side. "Starkiller?" she queried, praying he was still somehow alive.

"J-Juno?"

"Come on," Juno said, pulling him up and supporting his weight.

"They're gone…Vader took them all," Starkiller said dejectedly once settled in the ship. "The Emperor will kill them all."

"I don't understand," Juno said as the broke atmosphere. "Why would Vader allow us to attack so many imperial targets?"

"To sell the deception," he replied, grabbing his head. "Credits, starships, Imperial lives; they're all meaningless to Vader. He needed me to find the Emperor's enemies, no matter the cost. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have!" he said angrily. "It's how the Sith operate. Deception, betrayal, they are all tools of the trade. I did exactly what Vader wanted."

"Yes you did. But now, the fate of your alliance and then the galaxy rests only with you. The question is: What will you do?" Juno urged.

A determined look passed over Starkiller's features. "We're going after Vader, and the Rebels."

"I thought so," Juno said and she turned to check her console and grab the kolto supplies. Instead, the kolto floated away from her. As she looked around the cockpit, various object were also floating before they began to revolve around Starkiller. Soon, Juno felt herself being lifted into the air and she joined the items circling the warrior. As she passed Starkiller, she grabbed onto him quickly to steady herself. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating," he said slowly. "Jedi can sometimes see visions of the future."

"Have you done this before?" she asked nervously.

"Never been a Jedi before," Starkiller said with a snort. "No…No! Kota!"

"What did you see?" Juno asked as the objects clanged to the floor.

"A massive…space station."

* * *

The End is Nigh! The End is Nigh!

Look for a whole hell of alot introspection by Juno in the upcoming chapter(s) i haven't decided yet.

Yes i know how i will end it, and no i won't tell you.

Review for better or for worse!


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth in Things

Wow do I apologize for taking sooooo long to update. You probably all wanted to kill me. But here it is, hot off the erm...presses.

* * *

Chapter 20:

The Truth in Things

"That's a space station?" Juno asked, dumbfounded by the giant grey orb in front of her. "It looks like it could be a planet."

Starkiller only stared intently at the structure. "No. A planet ender."

Juno balked. "You can't seriously think that the Empire would do such a thing." Starkiller shot her a look. "Guess you're right."

"This explains the skyhook on Kashyyyk," the warrior said as he massaged his temples. "Wookies make excellent slaves. Not to mention how many of them there are."

"I'm going to assume you don't have a plan," Juno said, turning to Starkiller.

"Drop in, cause hell, rescue the rebels, get out," he said, clipping his lightsaber into his belt.

"Brilliant as always," the pilot said worriedly. "How are you going to get in?"

"It should have its own atmosphere by now to ease construction," he said, pointing out the viewport. "You should be able to drop me off easily."

Juno looked out at the fleet surrounding the construction site. "Sure are a lot of Imperials out there."

"I have faith," he said as he placed a comforting hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Besides, you won't be there for long. I don't want you hanging around. You'll need to survive to extract the rebels."

There was something in his voice that bothered Juno. "What about you?"

"Of course. We're both rebels now," he said slowly.

"Are you ready?"

"I need to center myself. If Vader and the Emperor are there...I'll need my mind to be completely focused," Starkiller said before slowly walking to the next room.

Juno sat in her chair and continued to monitor the equipment. It would not do to be caught right before the most important mission of their lives. Everything read green. Of course it did, she took meticulous caution in her jump and placement of the _Rogue Shadow_. The pilot desperately hoped that everything would go according to plan. She knew that given their history, nothing would. But this time, she was not so sure they could wiggle a way out. If she lost Starkiller…Juno was not sure what she would do with herself. Sticking with the rebels was the right thing to do, but she knew that her heart would not be in her actions without the man in the other room.

And that was it. These feelings that had been bouncing inside her head since the _Empirical_, the reason why every time Starkiller was in danger she raced after him, and why decisions suddenly seemed more complicated in regards to him. It was love. How could she be so dense? Granted, there was never time to sit and truly think on these things, but maybe it was because Juno did not want to admit to herself that she loved somebody like Starkiller. But she did. And she did not even know his name.

Why now of all times? Fate indeed was cruel. It would be selfish to spring this on him at a time like this. He had enough on his plate as it was. Still, she could not bear it if he died just like he lived: alone.

"Juno?" queried Starkiller, snapping the pilot out of her tumultuous thoughts. "Are you ready?"

Juno took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Yes? Are you?" He only nodded. "Very well. Engaging the stealth systems."

It was clear that the fleet guarding the massive space station was not expecting any visitors. The patrols were lazy and few and far in between. For the Empire's most closely guarded secret, it sure was not very secure. They were very quickly and quietly inside the atmosphere of the construction site and found a suitable chute to slip Starkiller into.

With the ramp lowered, Starkiller simply walked towards the exit. But Juno could not imply let him, the man she loved, go just like that. He was looking down into the pipes and pillars below when she caught up with him. "Keep the ship cloaked and wait beyond scanner range," he advised.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…"

"Well then maybe we're finally doing something right," he said with a smirk.

Witty to the end. "Am I…going to see you again?"

He sagged visibly. "If I can free the rebels, they'll need extraction."

"That's not what I asked," she said over the engines.

Starkiller turned and stared into her eyes. "Probably not, no," he said sadly before looking back down.

She could not wait any longer. "Then I'll never have to live his down," she said quickly before cupping his head and planting a kiss on his lips.

They were soft. That was the first thing she noticed. Starkiller seemed at a loss of what to do before finally adding pressure of his own.

"After that, I might have to," he said before backing away and to the edge of the ramp. "Goodbye Juno."

And that was the last time they would ever look upon each other the same way. Juno remembers guiding him through the station that would come to be known as the Death Star. She watched the security feeds as he systematically destroyed everything in his path, shutting down one of the seven convergence arrays with a few deft flicks of his wrist.

And then came Vader. Every time Vader lifted his lightsaber, Juno could barely watch. But each time, the former apprentice found a way to escape. Eventually, Vader's machine parts could not keep up with the much faster Starkiller, and he was thrown aside.

But the Emperor had plans of his own. As soon as Starkiller engaged the leader of the Imperials, Juno knew it was time to swoop in. Kota and the Senators easily clambered aboard, but Starkiller was nowhere to be found amongst the rebels. "Where is he?" she had asked.

"He has given himself for the greater good?" Kota had said quickly.

Juno went to protest before the giant observation window shattered behind her. Starkiller's body was still sizzling as Juno dragged him aboard the _Rogue Shadow_. Dead or alive, she was not going to leave him to rot here. Were it not for the need for extraction, she would have tended to him immediately. As it was, they had to escape first.

Looking back, Juno regrets her decision. Starkiller's wounds were worse then she could have possibly imagined. Almost every bone was broken, and burns littered his skin. He would not be helping the Rebellion anytime soon, if he even lived. The medical equipment aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ must have taken a hit during the escape. The heart monitor was not working, as were a few of the other diagnostic machines. They could only treat the visible wounds as they traveled through hyperspace.

Kota, in his limited capacity with the Force could not feel him and his skin was so badly burned that checking for a pulse proved futile. Juno never left his side. How could she after all they had been through? Vader's machinations brought them together in a plan to group all of the Empire's enemies together and wipe them out. And somehow they made it this far. She did not know the fate of the Emperor or Vader, but Juno was happy that the rebels were safe and he was with her…more or less.

Juno did not know how long she was asleep, but she felt a presence in her head that snapped her awake. It was so familiar. She peered down at Starkiller's body, oxygen being pumped into his lungs whether he was dead or alive. Could it have been him? "St…Starkiller?" she asked, finding it tragic that she could not call a man on his deathbed by his true name.

"Galen," a voice rang in her head.

"You're alive!" she shouted, swooping closer to the man's body.

"Over here," called the voice, causing the pilot to turn.

There stood Starkiller, a shadowy outline of his body. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Juno," the figure said sadly.

"You…you can't be dead," she said, fighting back tears. "I…I need you here…with me."

"The Rebellion needs you," he said simply. "I've done my part. I've given them hope, a cause, a rallying cry, and proof that the Empire is not indestructible."

"No…this is all a…a dream right?" she asked as tears slid down her cheek.

"You know it isn't."

It was the final straw for Juno. She crumpled to the floor, her anguish sending shudders through her body. "I…love you. I finally admitted it to myself, and now…now you're gone."

"I will always be with you," he said as his hand cupped her face. It was so cold, but Juno remembered the warmth it once had. "I know you have it in you Juno. You have the whole galaxy in front of you, and now you finally get to choose where you want to go." Juno took a steadying breath and rose to her feet. "May the Force be with you Juno Eclipse."

"May the Force be with you Galen."

* * *

And that's all there is! No seriously, that's it. Thanks to you all for being so awesome with your reviews and favoriting and suggestions. I woud love to list everybody, but there are so many of you and you all mean so much to me that I would hate to screw up.

Thanks for reading and making this little hobby of mine so enjoyable! Hope to write something else you'll all enjoy soon!

MTF


End file.
